Courage: a Tale of Three Sisters
by catsrawesome
Summary: This is the story of three sisters: Star, Rosy, and Bella. They are all animals born with the ability to talk and sing, but they are homeless brought by a horrible fate. When they meet their superstar idols, their lives change forever. Will they be able to see their parents again? Will they become even more famous the famed chipmunks and chipettes? Read to find out! (just read it)
1. Late Night Thoughts

**Hi! it is catsrawesome here!**

**this is my second fanfic, so please also look at my fanfic 'the tales of Olympus: the crazy tale of Leo Valdez. **

**this is the story of three small orphaned animals that are born with the ability to talk and sing. when they meet their idols, their lives change forever.**

**I hope you like it! I also want to give a shout out to my little sis, who helped me come up with this fanfic. u rock sis!**

Star's POV

It was a cold, dark night. And to make things even better, it was raining.

I huddled into the old rags that made up my blanket. I shivered as an ice cold wind blew. Well, I guess it could be worse.

I had managed to make a small shelter out of twigs and fabric. It wasn't much, but it protected us from the rain. I shivered as I thought about how cold I would have been with my wet fur.

Yes, I said fur. I am not human. I am a small dog about the size of a chipmunk. But I am still growing. I am only thirteen years old. I have pointy ears and golden fur. My eyes are a reddish brown, so it looks a little like I have a flame in my eye. I wasn't smiling, but when I smile, I have small but definitely noticeable fangs. I look a little like a wild beast. I hate that part of me.

I turned and looked at my two sisters. They are lucky. Rosy, my older sister, is beautiful. She has dazzling blue eyes that look like the ocean. When she gazes into a sunset, marveling its beauty, her eyes look violet. She has golden fur like mine and fangs, but her fangs are barely noticeable. Instead of pointy ears like mine, her ears are flat on her head. She is taller than me, and three years older. Even though she is only sixteen years old, she doesn't act like one. She acts like a thirty-five year old mother. She is always making sure we get enough food and go to sleep at a reasonable time. But when push comes to shove, I am the real caretaker of my family.

I know this sounds crazy, but Rosy had always wanted to go to school. I know. Crazy, right? But whenever she has a free moment, she would go to the public school around the corner and stare through the windows. Always listened to what the teacher was saying and remembered it. Rosy has an amazing memory. She is probably the smartest out of all of us.

My little sister Bella is curled up next to Rosy. She is six years old but, like Rosy, she acts like she is several years older. She tries to help in any way she can. Although I don't like to admit it, she saved our skins many times. Bella loves to sew, so she finds fabric and makes new clothes for us. Sadly, the only color that she ever finds is black so we look totally Goth. But that is not the only thing she does. Bella was born with highly developed senses, especially in taste and smell. She could detect food poisoning from a mile away. She makes an edible meal out of pretty much nothing. She is the reason we are still alive.

Anyway, she is like a miniature version of Rosy. She has golden fur and floppy ears. Her eyes, however, are green, and they shine like emeralds. Once, on a good foraging day, she found two green ribbons. She tied them to her ears in pretty bows, so her ears looked a little like pig-tails. She was adorable. I love her and Rosy more than life.

So Rosy has the brain, Bella had the cuteness. You are probably wondering, 'what do you have?' Well, I have always been the most athletic of the three of us.

Yes, only the three of us.

It has been that way for the last five years.

**so that is chapter one! there are more to come! please like and review it! I love hearing from you guys! u r awesome!**

**3 catsrawesome**


	2. New Morning and New Promise

**HI! I got my first ever review on this story! apparently the person who sent it likes this story. that makes me unimaginably happy! I am glad you like it!**

**so this is a little short. this time, it is from Rosy's point of view. I just wrote it to show a little bit how the sisters do their routine and what goes on in Rosy's head.**

**I hope you like it!**

Rosy's POV

When I woke up, the sun's first rays of light were edging over the tree tops. I yawned, blinked a few times, and sat for a minute, watching the sunrise. Even after seeing many sunrises, its beauty still takes my breath away.

I looked at my sisters. Bella was curled into a little ball, smiling in her sleep. It made me a little happy to see her having such happy dreams. Then I looked at Star.

In case you are wondering, her real name is not Star. Her real name is Sasha, but we have been calling her Star ever since we were little puppies. When we still had a home.

I pushed the thought aside. Anyway, I was more concerned about Star herself, and not her name. I saw lines below her eyes. I sighed. She had been staying up again. I guess I couldn't blame her.

After admiring the sun for a few more minutes, I quietly snuck out of our campsite. I figured I had about ten minutes until Star woke up, soon followed by Bella. Bella always made breakfast, but I gathered the ingredients.

I ran two blocks to the dump behind the McDonalds. It rarely was much, but it got us five years. We couldn't lose hope now. After foraging a little, I found a hamburger that had a bite taken out of it, but it was really a find. Maybe if we were careful, we could save some for lunch!

After foraging a little more, I found a few French fries and a broken paper plate. Happy with what I found, I started home.

When I got back to our shelter, Star and Bella were awake. Star was rubbing two stones together to make a fire a little away from our campsite. We once tried to start a fire in the campsite to keep us warm. Didn't go so well.

Bella was bringing sticks to start the fire. She stacked them up and Star banged the two sticks together like she had done it a thousand times. Sparks flew over the sticks, and we had a small fire. When they saw me, their faces lit up. I smiled and waved. I couldn't wait to show them how much food I had managed to get.

"Good morning Rosy!" said Bella brightly.

"Good morning Bella," I said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," said Star with a British accent, "I dreamt that I had tea with the Queen of England."

"Ha ha, very funny," I said back, "but seriously, how did you sleep?"

"I had a dream where we became famous, and had enough food to last a lifetime."

I kissed Bella on the forehead and cupped her head in my hands.

"Don't worry," I said, "We will manage. I promise."

I passed over the food and left Bella to her thoughts.

**there you go! next is Bella, so the next one is going to be super funny and cute! please like if you like it and review to tell me what you like or want changed. **

**3 catsrawesome**


	3. Can We Sing?

**Hi everyone! I got a like and a follower from this story! I cant believe it! thank you thank you thank you!**

**so this is from Bella's point of view, so you know that this is going to be a cute chapter. I hope you like it!**

Bella's POV

I broke off half of the hamburger and saved the rest for lunch. I grabbed our pan (a rare find) and started to cook the meat. I could tell that the hamburger was old and had been in the dump for a while, but with a little bit of my skill, I could make it edible and, if we are lucky, maybe even tasty.

After grilling the meat and letting the juices out, I added some ketchup from a ketchup packet that we were lucky to find before and started to mix. I didn't have a lot to work with, so I just throw whatever I have and mix, trying to get some flavor. I stirred a little bit more and let it cook.

I used to beg for food. I used my cuteness as a weapon. I would knock on a door, wait for the person who lives there to answer, give them my best cute puppy face, and _voila! _Instant food! But that was only a little after _it _happened. I try not to dwell on the thought.

Anyway, the thought of manipulating people to give me food disgusted me. When we found the dump behind McDonalds, we made a permanent camp here and I stopped begging for food. It was Star who found it in the first place. She likes to explore, and is definitely the most adventurous of the three of us.

I looked at my sisters. Rosy was a beautiful young adult. Star was a gorgeous teen who would make the boys fall to their knees. They were both strong and kind. Someday, when I get older, I want to be just like them.

Once the food was cooked, I got out the broken plate that Rosy had found and served the meat.

"Gascon!" shouted Star with a French accent, "Bring me a glass of your finest wine! And a little bit of spice with the meat would be lovely!"

Rosy and I laughed. Star was the humor of our trio. We could always count on her to brighten things up. Rosy took a bite of her breakfast.

"Bella," said Rosy between bites, "I don't know how you do it. You are a plain genius!"

"Understatement," said Star with her mouth full, "What is your secret?"

A wave of gratitude washed over me. I replied in a French accent, "A great chef never reveals her secrets!"

"Isn't the line 'a great _magician_ never reveals her secrets'?" Rosy asked.

"Well, maybe you got it wrong!" said Star.

We laughed and chatted a little more. Soon we were done with breakfast.

"So," said Star, "What do you want to do now?"

I brightened. I saw an opportunity and took it.

"Can we sing?"

Star and Rosy both frowned.

"Bella, it could be dangerous." Said Star.

"What if what happened before happens-" Rosy started.

"Please?" I asked. I gave them my best puppy dog face.

They looked at each other. I saw the gears turning in their head.

"Ok, but just one song." Rosy finally said.

"YAY!"

Rosy laughed.

"What song should we sing?" she asked.

Stars eyes shined. "How about 'Roar'?"

"Yeah!" I said.

Star took a deep breath, and began the first verse.

**There you go! next is going to be from the chipette in green... Eleanor! I am glad you like this story so much! please like and tell me what you would like changed. u r all awesome!**

**3 Catsrawesome**


	4. I Invite Strangers to Live With Us

**Hi! I am so glad that some of you like my story! thank you for all of your support!**

**so this is from Eleanor's point of view. she meets the girls and realizes that they are something special. I hope you like it!**

Eleanor's POV

When I heard them, Theodor and I were bringing two giant bags out of McDonalds.

I was having trouble, but I managed to haul it out. Theodor, on the other hand, fell right when he was out the door. I immediately dropped my bad and helped him up. That was when I heard a voice.

_I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything_

Who was that? It wasn't Brittany. For one thing, she was back at the hotel with Jeanette, Simon, and Alvin. For another, the voice wasn't hers. This voice was gentler. But the voice was slightly high pitched, so it must belong to an animal of some kind. But who? Whoever it is, she possessed great talent.

_You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

Soon, two other voices joined the first.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

They sang in perfect harmony. I wondered if they were even better than me and my sisters. Then a different voice sang. It was almost not high pitched at all, but the singer was amazing.

_Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero_

_You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_

As if in a trance, I started walking towards the sound. I was going to find out who those singers were. I needed to know. Theodor grabbed my arm.

"Eleanor?" he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Those voices! They are amazing!"

Theodor's ears perked up as he listened. His eyes widened as he heard the singers sing the chorus.

_I've got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (hey!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (You hear me roar!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

"They are amazing." Theodor agreed.

"I am going to check it out."

Theodor looked worried. "Are you sure it is safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

I started walking towards the singing. By now, a third voice, higher than the others, sang the bridge. The singer obviously was much younger than the other two singers, but she had a beautiful and powerful voice, not letting herself be unheard.

_Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!_

I was running now. Theodor was struggling to keep up with me. as I rounded a corner, I saw them. They were three small animals with golden fur. They were dirty and wearing black rags that looked like they were sewn back together many times. But they still were beautiful. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. I watched as they sang the last verse, one of them who had pointy ears harmonizing.

_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh(Roar!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (You hear me!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh(Hey!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh(you hear me roar!)  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar!_

Theodor and I applauded after they sang the last note. At first they looked startled. When they saw us, they looked shocked. One of them, the youngest, rubbed her eyes, as if not sure she was seeing right.

"Bella," said the one with the pointy ears, "What did you put in that burger, because I think something in it caused me to hallucinate. I can't be seeing Eleanor and Theodor from the bands the Chipmunks and the Chipettes."

"That's odd," said the singer who looked the oldest, "I am seeing the same thing."

"You are not seeing things." said Theodor.

Then they started screaming like a bunch of fan girls. Then they stopped. The oldest one then spoke.

"It really is a privilege to meet you! We are sorry we look this way. We don't have anything else to put on."

They all suddenly looked super self conscious. The youngest hid behind the one with the pointy ears.

"Hi, I am Star," said the one with the pointy ears, "These are my sisters Rosy and Bella."

The oldest waved shyly when her name was called. The youngest peeked out from behind Star a little.

"It is very nice to meet you," I said, "We really are sorry if we are interrupting you."

"No, no! It really is fine!"Said Rosy, "You are not interrupting us at all! And really, the pleasure is ours."

I held out my paw for them to shake. Rosy seemed hesitant at first, but she took my paw and shook it, Star soon following her lead, and finally Bella.

"We just couldn't help but hear you singing," I said, "You are really good."

"You really think so?" said Star, "That really means a lot to us, you being super stars and everything, but we were just singing. Our little sis here," she gestured to Bella, "practically begged us to sing at least one song."

"Well, you are amazing."

"Why are you here?" asked Theodor, "are you going camping?"

They all frowned, as if remembering some bad memory from a long time ago.

"It is a long story," said Rosy, "But I am afraid we are not camping."

I realized with a shock what was going on. They were homeless? How did this happen.

"How long?" I asked.

"About five years." said Bella, surprising me.

"She isn't serious, is she?"

"I am afraid so." said Star. Then her eyes lit up a little. Only a little.

"We would invite you in, but there really isn't any point."

My eyes shifted to their 'home'. It was a small shack made u of sticks and pieces of cloth. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why don't you come with us?"

They looked surprised, like it was too good to be true.

"Are you sure?" asked Rosy, "We would really hate it if we were causing you any trouble."

"It is no trouble at all!" I found myself saying, "Just follow us."

**There you go! thank u so much for making me so eager to write! I love you all! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	5. The Itcy Bitcy Spider

**Hi! I just want to give a shout out to H. F. MunkMadness for following me and liking my story! thank you so much! I also want to thank Jana (forgive me if I said it wrong) for writing a review. I am glad you like my story!**

**anyway, this is Theodor's point of view, so I tried to make it funny. there is a little singing at the end, so I put in bold who is singing what. I hope you like it!**

Theodor's POV

As Eleanor, the three sisters, and I walked towards the hotel we were staying at, I wondered if we made the right decision. Even though they helped us with the bags of food (with apparent ease) they could be trouble.

I mean, sure the trio of girls seemed nice, but I had heard many stories of crazed homeless people. Dave had always told us to stay away from strangers, but Eleanor had confidently walked up to the girls and invited them to stay with us. I didn't want to object her, but I was a little scared. The girl named Star even looked scary. Sure, she was pretty, but she also had a wild look to her, with her fangs and her eyes that looked like they were on fire. The others didn't look as scary, but they also had a little bit of an unsettling look to them.

They stayed close to each other the whole time. I knew that, even though we were famous, they didn't completely trust us. Normally, if I or one of my brothers walked up to a girl, especially Alvin, the girl would start screaming or even faint. Sure, the girls had erupted in a fit of shrieks, but that had quickly subsided.

When we got to the hotel, the girls stopped.

"This is a five star hotel!" exclaimed Rosy.

"Yes, it is." said Eleanor.

They looked uncertain again.

"Are you sure it is ok?" asked Star.

"It is fine! Really!" said Eleanor.

We started walking to the front gate when I saw a limousine. I black suitcase was being packed into the back, along with small bags with the letters _A, S, T, B, J, _and _E _engraved on them. Then I remembered. We were leaving to go back home today.

"I forgot!" exclaimed Eleanor. She looked horrified.

Bella looked confused, but Rosy and Star saw immediately what was happening.

"It really is fine." said Star.

"Yeah," agreed Rosy, "We will just leave now so you won't get in trouble."

But Eleanor wasn't going to let them get away that easily.

"Don't be silly! Come on. If we can't get you settled in the hotel, we will get you settled at home."

"Where do you live?" asked Bella.

"Just in Los Angeles." I replied.

They looked shocked. We were right now in New York.

"Does that mean," said Rosy, "That we will have to go on a _plane?"_

"Yes," I replied, "Have you ever been on one?"

They all shook their heads.

"Come on girls," said Star, "Be brave. We will get on that plane and then get off it. It is as simple as that."

Rosy and Bella looked a little less nervous.

"Ok," said Eleanor, "The only way we can get you on that plane is to sneak you in."

"How are you going to do that?" Rosy asked, "There is security in the airport. How will we get on without tickets?"

Eleanor sighed, exasperated.

"You are only about six inches tall!" she exclaimed, "No one will notice."

They seemed unconvinced, but still nodded.

"Ok," started Eleanor, "You see that bag with the _S_ on it?"

They nodded.

"Right before bag is being put in the trunk, you will run as fast as you can and jump into the back before the trunk closes."

"OK." replied Star. She looked ready. The others tried not to look scared. As the final bag was about to be put in the truck, they started running, Rosy easily outrunning the others, Star carrying Bella on her back. They all managed to get in right before the door closed unseen. I let out a sigh of relief.

"_There _you guys are!" said Brittany when she saw us. I thought she would look worried from not knowing where we were, or even happy to see that we were ok, but she looked angry.

"We are late for our flight because of you!"

"I thought you were just getting packed." I said.

Eleanor shushed me, "I am sorry. I forgot we were leaving today."

"Hey!" shouted Alvin as he ran towards us, "Where's the food?"

"Right over there," I said before he dived in to the bag (literally) and took out a burger that he started to eat.

"Eleanor! Theodor!" exclaimed Jeanette, "I thought I would never see you guys again! I was worried. Where were you?"

"We were at the McDonalds getting breakfast." I said, a little surprised.

"Oh," she said, "I thought Alvin was lying. I guess I now owe him ten dollars."

Alvin smirked. Then Dave, our guardian, came over to us.

"Oh, I see that you got the food," he said to me and Eleanor, "Now, is everybody ready?"

"Yes, Dave," we all chorused.

As we were got in the limousine, it was clear that we were all _not _ready. Brittany had to go back because she forgot her makeup. Jeanette forgot her book, and Simon said that she had to be more responsible like him. But somehow, Jeanette came back with not only her book, but another book that I think I saw Simon reading last night. Simon turned red and hid the book. When we finally got onto the highway, Alvin complained about his skateboard being left behind, which made us all groan. When we got back again, Eleanor complained about going to the bathroom, which we all actually needed to do. Once we were all back, and Alvin had his skateboard, we finally left and got more than a few yards away.

"Ok," said Alvin, standing in his seat, "Who wants to sing a song in the car?"

"Alvin," said Dave, "Put your seatbelt on."

Alvin groaned, but did as he was told.

"Let's sing 'The Itcy Bitcy Spider!" I offered.

Apparently, no one else wanted to sing that song.

A few more suggestions were made. We finally agreed to 'Pompeii'. We started singing, Alvin and Brittany doing the chorus.

**All:**_Eh-eh-o eh-o  
_  
**Alvin:** _I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show  
_  
**Brittany:** _And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above_

**Both:** _But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

**Simon: **_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settled around us_

**Jeanette: **_And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above_

**Both: **_But if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

**All: **_Eh-eh-o eh-o_

**Theodor: **_Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?_

**Eleanor: **_And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)  
Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)_

As we sang the last few lines, I thought I heard more voices.__

**Both: **_But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?_

** Alvin: **_If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?_

**All: **_Eh-eh-o eh-o _

**There you go! I thought the part with the incy bitcy spider was a little funny and cute. totally like theodor! so next is going to be Jeanette, who has no idea what is going on. u r awesome!  
3 Catsrawesome**


	6. Who Are They?

**OMG I AM SO HAPPY!**

**I cant believe that over 100 people have seen this! and also, i looked up Alvin and the chipmunks fanfics and saw mine close to the top! i cant believe it!**

**so anyway, this is Jeanette's point of view. i hope you like it!**

Jeanette's POV

By the time we got to the airport, I was just finishingthe last few pages of _Divergent._

It is really good. It is about this girl who is in one faction but then transfers to another and her parents are mad, well, at least the father, and then… well, I don't want to bore you with the details. The point is, it is a good book.

So, where was I? Oh yeah! So we checked in the airport and got through security. By then, I noticed Eleanor and Theodor were behaving strangely. The kept beckoning to thin air, as if someone was following. But I didn't see anyone. I just pushed the thought aside and kept going.

Right when we were boarding the plane, I saw them. They were wicked fast and very good at staying out of site, but I managed to catch a glimpse of them. All I managed to see were two golden blurs about our size. When we got in the plane and got settled, my curiosity won out.

"What are you doing?" I asked Eleanor.

She looked startled, but then gave me a look of puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I mean you gesturing to thin air."

Eleanor tried to look puzzled again, but instead she looked like she was hiding something. I instantly became suspicious.

"And, by the way, who are those golden blurs?"

She looked nervous, and then beckoned me to come closer.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

Truthfully, I can't. Once, Theodor was making a valentine for Eleanor on Valentine's day, and I found out about it. The very next day, I blurted it out to Brittany, who told Simon, who told Alvin, who told Eleanor, and the surprise was ruined. Theodor eventually forgave me, but I never forgave myself. This time, I was determined to keep a secret.

"Sure," I whispered back.

She hopped from her seat. I followed her. When I saw what was under there, I let out a gasp. There were three small dogs about our size with golden fur. They appeared to be wearing rags. They looked at me guiltily. The smallest, probably the youngest, waved at me.

"Jeanette," said Eleanor, "Meet Star, Rosy, and Bella."

They waved.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

"I heard them singing. They are really good. They were homeless. I couldn't just leave them. So I invited them to stay with us."

"You can't just _do _that!" I exclaimed, "What will Dave think when he hears about this?"

"We are sorry," said the dog whose name was Star, "We really didn't mean to cause trouble. Eleanor invited us, so we assumed it was ok. Don't worry. When we get off of the plane, we can make a new home in Los Angeles. It will take time, but we will manage."

I was shocked. I now knew how Eleanor felt when she saw them. I couldn't be _that _heartless, just leaving them to their own devices.

"No, I am sorry," I said, "We will get you settled in our house. We definitely have room, and we can get you new clothes."

"Are you sure?" asked Rosy.

"Of course I am sure!" I said.

"We thank you," said Rosy.

Then, the plain started to more. The sisters clutched each other like they were life preservers in the middle of the ocean. It was worse when the plane actually took off. The youngest, Bella, actually screamed when the plane picked up speed, which Eleanor covered by saying she saw an eagle.

The ride itself was uneventful. Unless you count the time when we had minor air turbulence while Alvin was working on a new dance move. Let's just say the person in front of us wasn't very happy.

When we finally landed, Theodor, Eleanor, and I quickly got our stuff and ran through the crowd, the trio of girls closely behind. Using the crowd as camouflage, we managed to get off the plane unseen. Right when everyone else caught up to us, I saw the three sisters, Bella on Star's back, dive behind a chair. As we made our way out of the airport, I saw the girls diving behind any hiding spot they could find ninja style, trying to keep up with us. I didn't know how well they could sing, but they were very athletic.

When we were out of the airport, Dave whistled for a taxi. As we piled in, I saw the girls jump into the trunk right before the door closed.

"Anyone want to sing another song?" offered Alvin.

"The Itcy Bitcy Spider!" said Theodor.

"NO!" we all shouted at him.

Soon, it became an argument about what song we should sing. Dave tried to calm us down, but eventually gave up. By the time we actually got home, we were still arguing. Then, our argument about what song we should sing quickly changed into an argument about who got to use the bathroom first. Our argument, however, allowed the three girls to easily get in the house unseen.

Eventually, Brittany won, and she took about an hour redoing her hair and makeup. When she finally came out, she looked like she was going to the prom.

"Why does she have to always look so _fancy?" _I asked.

"I don't know," said Eleanor, "Speaking of which, it is time to give the three girls a little makeover."

**What do you think Eleanor is going to do to the three sisters? any suggestions? if so, just tell me! any comments given, i will mention you in my next chapter! u r awesome!  
3 Catsrawesome**


	7. Blame it on Alvin

**HI! (I really need a new greeting)**

**I added a little song in the middle just for the heck of it. I hope you like it!**

Simon's POV

I knew something was up the moment I saw the look on Eleanor's face when she came back from McDonalds. She was hiding something.

I didn't press the issue. I knew that doing that would just make Eleanor clam up even more. Theodor would probably burst into tears. The best strategy was to wait until their guard was down, and then attack. I would press the issue when we got home.

Then Jeanette started acting strangely. I hated not knowing what was going on. I was going to find out what was going on, and I was going to find out _now._

When I saw Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodor disappear behind the door of our bedroom, I decided to eavesdrop. I knew it was rude, but I had to find out one way or another.

"So, what do you think?" asked Eleanor.

Then, another voice, slightly high pitch, but unfamiliar to him, replied.

"It is amazing!"

Another voice, barely high pitched, spoke.

"I have never seen anything so_big!"_

"Rosy, we were just on an airplane, and you are saying _this _is huge?" said the first voice.

"Well, it is a big room!" the one named Rosy replied, followed by laughter.

"So, first things first, we need to decide what you should wear," said Eleanor.

"Wait, are we _borrowing _clothes?" asked Rosy, "I don't want to ruin any clothes that belong to someone else!"

"Well, what did you think we were going to do?"

"I thought that you were going to give some material that I could sew," said a third voice, the highest pitch of all.

I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door and found Eleanor, Theodor, and Jeanette, along with three other girls, all with golden fur, one with pointy ears. They all looked startled.

"Simon!" exclaimed Eleanor, "It isn't what you think!"

"Who are they?" I asked.

"I am Rosy," said the girl who looked the oldest. Was it me, or did I see her blushing?

"This is Star," the one with the pointy ears waved, "and Bella," the youngest waved.

"Why are they here?" I asked.

She was about to speak when we heard someone at the door.

"Who are _they?" _asked Brittany, who was with Alvin.

Eleanor looked bewildered. She was facing too many questions at once. She was suddenly saved by Star.

**Star: **_Uh huh!  
It's Star here!  
I got one more problem with you girl_

**Rosy and Bella: **_One less, one less!  
Problem_

**Star: **_Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you! (you you)  
And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you! (you you)_

_Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you! (you you)_

**Bella: **_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_

__**Rosy: **_One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

**Star and Bella: **_I got one less, one less problem_

**Rosy: **_One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

**Star and Bella: **_I got one less, one less problem_

__**Star: **_I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you! (you you)  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you! (you you)  
Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you! (you you)_

**Bella: **_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got_

**Rosy:**_One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

**Star and Bella: **_I got one less, one less problem_

**Rosy: **_One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

**Star and Bella: **_I got one less, one less problem_

__**Star: **_It's Star here!  
Uh!  
What you got?  
Smart money bettin'  
I'll be better off without you  
In no time  
I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you  
Star Star  
Too biggie to be here stressin'  
I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go  
Let you back  
I finally learned my lesson!  
No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just keep playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what!_

__**Rosy: **_One less, one less problem  
One less, one less problem_

**Bella: **_Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got (I've got)_

__**Rosy: **_One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

**Star and Bella: **_I got one less, one less problem_

**Rosy:**_One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

**Star and Bella: **_I got one less, one less problem_

**Rosy: **_One less problem without ya  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!  
I got!  
One less problem without ya!_

**All: **_I got one less, one less problem_

As they finished their song, they looked self conscious. Alvin, however, completely forgot about the fact that they weren't supposed to be here.

"That was AWESOME!" he said. He walked over to Star.

"Where did you learn how to rap like that?" he asked her.

She was blushing furiously.

"Oh, it is nothing," she said, "You are amazing though."

"What can I say, I am just amazing," said Alvin, making Star erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Ok, whatever," said Brittany, "Sure, they can sing not too badly, but what are they doing here? And _why _do they look like homeless people?"

The three girls looked sad. I think Bella was doing anything in her power to not cry. Eleanor, however, looked furious.

"They _were _homeless!" she exclaimed, "At least, they were before I decided to take them in."

"_What?" _shouted Brittany.

Alvin thought about it, and then shrugged.

"I am fine with it as long as this fine lady is sleeping with me." Star had another fit of giggles.

I thought about it. They were homeless? How? Where are their parents?

Everyone looked at me.

"Well," I started, "I guess it wouldn't hurt if they stayed for a few days."

Eleanor ran up and hugged me, closely followed by Theodor. Jeanette hugged me too, but she quickly let go as if she was electrocuted.

"Thank you!" said Rosy, "This means a lot to us!"

"Hey, dinner is almost-" started Dave as he walked into our room. Seriously, we need to teach him how to knock.

Bella shrieked and hid behind Star, who along with Rosy looked horrified. Dave took one long look before screaming.

"ALVIN!"

**Ohhh, Alvin is in trouble! I am so mean! :)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! please review and give me suggetions, like any songs you want the girls or the chipmunks or the chipettes to sing! u r awesome!  
3 catsrawesome**


	8. It Won't Hurt to Let them Stay

**Greetings! (nope, that doesn't work)**

**ok, so I almost have 200 views! you are amazing!**

**so I haven't gotten any song suggestions yet. remember, any song suggested will be in this fanfiction. I will make sure to mention you!**

**also, if you have any good greetings for me to say before any new fanfic, please suggest it. thanks!  
so this is Brittany's point of view. She immediately dislikes the girls, Star least of all, because she wants to be the center of attention. I tried to make it funny. I hope you like it!**

Brittany's POV

That was the only time I thought they weren't so bad, and even that only lasted for a second.

I figured that anyone who managed to annoy Alvin or get him in trouble deserved a reward. I would know, because annoying Alvin has become rather a habit of mine. But these girls were different. They were too perfect.

I hated them.

Rosy looked like a complete know-it-all. And I knew that that was exactly what she was. Bella was ok. I probably loathed her least of all. But I still disliked her. She didn't deserve to be cute. And then there was Star.

The way she flirted with Alvin, gaining his full attention. He never gave all of his attention to _me._ And she was gorgeous. She was even making a rag work! But _I _am supposed to be the pretty one! _I _am supposed to have all the attention! And I am not happy when I don't get what I want.

When Dave came in and immediately blamed Alvin for why the girls were here, I felt really happy. But that wasn't the reason I was smiling. The way I saw Bella cower behind Star gave me a sense of power. _I _was still the best in the house.

And when they had started singing… they are such show offs! But secretly, I knew that they were good. And I mean really good. Maybe Star was even better than me…

Don't be silly, Brittany. No one is better that you.

So, ok, maybe Star can rap, and sing, and even has looks, but besides that, what does she have? _I _am the whole package.

So anyway, back to reality, where _I _am the Star. I mean, star. Not Star. Star is not the star. I mean, star is not the Star. AH! Now I am confused!

So, Dave was now looking at Alvin with that look like he was about to give a very stern and a very _long _talking to. I almost felt bad for Alvin. Almost. Not really. Nah, I didn't feel sorry.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Dave yelled at Alvin.

"But, I didn't-" Alvin started.

"AND WHO ARE THEY?" Dave pointed at the three girls, and Bella clung to Star. I felt a sense of happiness at that site.

"I-I am S-Star," said Star, "T-This is Rosy and B-Bella." She was shaking like a leaf. I smiled a little more.

Dave looked at them sternly.

"I am sorry you got into this," said Dave, "I know you didn't know we weren't taking in guests. Alvin, I will finish this later. I will personally escort you home."

You won't be taking them far, I thought. Good riddance.

"Wait, Dave," said Eleanor, "It wasn't-"

"It wasn't A-Alvin," said Rosy, "We were their biggest fans. We were so desperate to meet them that we tricked Alvin into letting us in. We are so, so sorry. We will leave now."

I was shocked. And angry. Now Alvin wasn't in trouble. At least they were.

"Girls," said Alvin, "You don't have to-"

"Go through all that trouble?" Star interrupted, "I know. We didn't know what to do. We are just such big fans that we were willing to do anything to at least see you!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Eleanor. We all looked at her in shock.

"Let me tell you the truth. When Theodor and I came out of McDonalds, we heard some voices. They were really good. So we followed the sound of their voices and found them, wearing rags and living in the streets. They were homeless. I couldn't just leave them like that! So Theodor and I helped them sneak on the plane. Jeanette soon found out and helped us. Then Simon found out when we got here and then Alvin and Brittany and then… you."

Everything suddenly made sense. _That _was why they were wearing rags. Curse Eleanor's good natured heart for bringing the, here.

"Alvin," said Dave, "I am sorry for jumping to conclusions. I should know better that to just assume it was you who did this when there are five others in this house."

"No problem, Dave!" said Alvin, flashing his best smile.

"We are really, really sorry!" said Rosy, "We caused so much trouble. If I could take it back, I would. We will go now."

"It was nice meeting all of you," said Star.

"Bye," said Bella, who looked like she was about to cry. She is such a cry baby.

They started walking towards the door. Finally, they are gone. Now I can probably say some comment about how I did my hair this morning and become the center of attention again.

Unfortunately, that was not to be.

"Wait!" Dave called out at the last minute.

NO! LET THEM LEAVE!

"I guess it couldn't hurt for you to stay for a few days."

Of course it wouldn't.

**Next is Alvin, so we know ****_that _****is going to be an interesting chapter. please review and suggest any songs for the chipmunks, chipettes, or the three sisters to sing! and a new greeting! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	9. Trip to the (Demented) Mall

**Hey everyone!**

**270 views! you just make my life worth living!**

**this was a very fun chapter to write. remember, I still take song suggestions! any songs requested will be in this fanfic and you will be mentioned! I hope you like it!**

Alvin's POV

I don't know how everyone else felt about the girls staying, but I was perfectly happy with them staying.

They seemed ok. Rosy is probably the 'smart one'. But she was different than Simon and Jeanette. She didn't look exactly like a nerd, like you would be talking about basketball and she would go into something she learned in math. She looked smart, but she didn't look like someone who would rub it in your face.

Bella was someone I could get used to. She looked like a mixture of Theodor and Eleanor. She was cute, but she had a motherly look in her eyes. She didn't look like she would watch that stupid show with the dancing lollipop Theodor likes, but she doesn't look like she would start lecturing me like Eleanor. She was the perfect combo.

And then there was Star.

She was absolutely gorgeous. No, that is an understatement. She looked _hot!_ No, that was also an understatement. I didn't think there was a word for it. She was even prettier that Brittany.

Oh, speaking of Brittany, I don't remember ever seeing her face this red. She must be angry, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out why. She must not be happy with her new roommates. Not to mention she isn't the center of attention. Why is she always such a drama queen?

Well, anyway, when Dave said that they could stay, Eleanor and Theodor ran up to hug the girls. I also ran up for a hug, expecting to be shut out, but actually getting a hug from Star. Was she blushing when I let go?

"How about we celebrate?" suggested Eleanor.

"That is a great idea!" said Jeanette.

"There is really no need," said Star, "We are already very happy!"

Cute, hot, and humble! I am really liking this girl.

"Yes, there is need!" exclaimed Eleanor. "What do you want to do?"

"How about we go to the mall?" Jeanette suggested.

"That is a great idea! We can buy you new clothes. We will give you a complete makeover!"

"That would be amazing!" said Rosy.

"Is that the place where we got all our food?" Bella asked Star.

Star smiled sweetly at her.

"No, Bella," she said gently, "We are going shopping!"

"Come on! It is just right around the corner," said Eleanor.

"Is Brittany coming?" Bella asked.

"Of course she is! When would Brittany miss a chance to shop?"

"I would now!" said Brittany, scowling.

"Please?" begged Bella, using her cutest puppy face.

Brittany smiled, and Bella fell for it. I knew Brittany enough to know that that smile was fake. As Bella came closer to her, Brittany slammed the door to her bedroom in her face, hitting her on the nose. She looked like she was about to cry. Star and Rosy quickly ran over to her while Eleanor got ice.

"Shh, don't worry Bella, soon we are going to the mall!" said Rosy, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Bella brightened up a little, but still looked a little sad.

"Come with us! It is right around the corner. Is anyone except Star, Rosy, Bella, Jeanette, and me going?"

"I'll come!" I immediately said. I wasn't going anywhere without that hot chick.

Eleanor looked a little surprised, but she allowed me to come.

"I will stay home, please," said Theodor, "If we are having some sort of party, we will need appetizers."

"That's a great idea!" said Eleanor.

"There are so many recipes that I haven't made yet. I guess I will do them all!" Theodor said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I am the middle of a good book, so can I stay here?"

"Of course! It is no problem." Said Jeanette, although she, along with Rosy, looked a little disappointed.

"Ok, let's go!"

When we got to the mall, the three girls just stared in wonder at the sight before them.

"OK, first things first," said Jeanette, who of course made a checklist, "We need new clothes. We get all of our clothes from a close friend. Come on!"

We ran into an entirely different section of the mall. This section was completely filled with clothes. I tried to picture Star wearing all of the different outfits. I had a particularly good time when I pictured her in all the bikinis.

When we got the information desk for the clothes section, I spoke to the woman who was right now putting a beautiful dress into a box and handing it to a customer.

"Hey, Lyla. What's up?"

She looked surprised, then sneered in her way that she reserves just for me.

"It's the opposite of down, but only a smart person would know that."

"Hey!"

"Hi, how are you?" asked Eleanor.

"I am great, thank you. Oh, and I see that you have made yet more friends."

She looked at the girls wearing rags.

"I can clearly see that this is a fashion emergency. Come with me."

We went with her to a different room in the back, where there were millions of chipmunk sized outfits.

"Just select the ones you want," Lyla said.

It took the girls a while to understand that they could pick out any outfit they wanted, and a little while more to understand that they could pick out more than one. When they picked all of the outfits they wanted, the girls went to the changing room, while I waited outside, when they came out, I was surprised to see that they were still in rags.

"We don't want to get the outfits dirty," explained Star, "so we will shower at home first and then put on a different outfit."

Next, we went to the wood carvings store (yes, there was a store for that) and he made chests, closets, and bed frames for the girls. Right after that, we went to the mattress store (don't even ask me why a store like that was in a mall) and got king sized memory foam mattresses for them. Then, we went to the toy section and got tons of new games, including chess, twister, a PS3 (and every single game disk in the store), and a Karaoke Set (along with every type of record in the store) a brand new radio, new phones for all of them with cases, and headphones. By now, we had to get a personal assistant to help us carry all of the stuff. After that, we told the guy our address and gave him a tip, and he walked off with the girls' stuff. We ate a good lunch (the girls pretty much savored each French fry) and then we went home.

"You can have this room," I said. It was an empty room about (at least to chipmunk perspective) the size of about ten football fields, which gave the girls plenty of room to do whatever they want. The assistant had put everything in a corner.

"Ok, let's get you settled."

We arranged all of the furniture, with each bed having a small desk with a lamp on it next to it, a closet a little away from each bed, but we could easily distinguish whose stuff was whose (Star's stuff was pink and red, Rosy's stuff was blue and purple, and Bella's stuff was a bunch of shades of green). Then we arranged the other toys where the girls could easily get their stuff and gave them a lot of room in the center of the room. Then we had a particularly good time covering the furniture as we painted the walls in a bunch of different colors. It pretty much turned into a paint fight, which included water guns filled with paint, spilling buckets of paint on each other, and a bunch of other stuff I don't both remember doing or know why I would actually do them. But we had a blast, and the walls looked awesome, with splatter paint designs in every color and a few other fun designs, which included hand prints, hearts, stars, and their names hand written everywhere. They were all very talented artists, especially Bella.

After the paint fight, we got cleaned up; the girls went last because they were also going to change into different outfits.

_I'm so fancy  
You already know  
I'm in the fast lane, from L.A to Tokyo  
I'm so fancy  
Can't you taste this gold?  
Remember my name, about to blow_

When they came out, we all let out a gasp.

Bella was wearing a dress that was lime green on the top and dark green with ruffles on the bottom. She was also wearing lime green leggings. She had new bows in her ears that looked like they were newly brushed. Now that she wasn't dirty, her fur seemed to shine.

Rosy was equally pretty. She wore a purple shirt with a blue logo of a microphone on it. She was also wearing jean shorts that were bejeweled in many places. Her fur was also newly brushed and shone like it was pure sunlight. Instead of bows like Bella, she was wearing a sky blue headband.

But Star took my breath away. She was wearing a pink shirt a red star on it. Over it she was wearing a denim jacket with the letter _S _in pink on it. She was also wearing jeans that were bejeweled like Rosy's. Her fur shined so brightly that I think she lit up the whole room. She had nothing in her hair (ears, whatever), but she was probably the most dazzling girl I had ever seen.

"You look awesome!" I said to Star.

She blushed.

"Thanks, but I don't look nearly as good as my sisters."

"Oh, stop being so modest!" said Rosy, "It is obvious that you are the prettiest."

"Yeah," agreed Bella.

"Well, you two are rocking those hair styles!" Star said.

They started laughing.

"You all look simply radiant!" said Eleanor, "I guess it is time to get ready for our party!"

**I hope you liked it! I thought it would be a little interesting if Alvin had a crush on Star. there are more chapters to come! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	10. It's Time to PARTY!

**HI everyone!**

**almost 300 views! I am so happy! I also got another review from H. F. MunkMadness. your reviews mean the world to me!**

**so this is a little short. we are now back to Star. the order I used will repeat over and over until the story is over. just a little heads up.**

**I hope you like it!**

Star's POV

So much had happened in so little time.

I was clean, well fed, and wearing something that is _not _black. And so were my sisters. They looked beautiful, and I don't know what they were talking about saying that I am the prettiest.

When Eleanor said that they were throwing a party for us, I couldn't believe my ears. They were superstars, and we were just nobodies. When they said that we were good, I was certain that I was dreaming. But when I saw Alvin, I knew it wasn't a dream. I have had a crush on Alvin ever since he first appeared on television. He was handsome, funny, had a very charming personality, and had a voice that made me go head over heels. And when he said that I was a good rapper, it was almost too much. I think I almost fainted. Now, I was about to attend my first ever party.

"You guys can relax in your room. We will start preparing for the party," said Jeanette.

"You have done so much for us!" I said to them, "The least we can do is help you prepare for a party that is being thrown for us!"

After some argument, they finally let us help. We got out decorations and helped Theodor in the kitchen, who was currently making cupcakes. Bella sniffed the air, and then looked thoughtful.

"It smells wonderful," she told Theodor kindly, "But if I were you, I could add a little bit of cocoa powder to give it a more chocolaty taste. Also maybe some more milk to make the batter creamier and moister. Also, maybe add a pinch more baking powder to make it fluffier."

Theodor looked a little confused, but did as Bella suggested.

Bella helped Theodor a little more with the cooking. She even made a few recipes of her own. Once all the food was in the oven or freezing in the freezer, we helped with the decorations.

"Can I do the streamers?" asked Bella.

"Sure, if you want to," said Theodor.

Bella grabbed the blue streamers, and then did some sort of ribbon dance with them. I smiled. Before we were homeless, Bella loved to ribbon dance. And she also liked to do something else with the ribbons. What was it again?

Bella suddenly lashed out the streamer like a whip. It tied itself around the fan on the ceiling. Bella gave it a pull to tighten it and then jumped, swinging on it.

Oh.

Bella moved with the grace and skill of a ninja. She swung and grabbed the tape from a bewildered Eleanor and swung from wall to wall, taping the streamers to the walls and ceiling. After doing it with the blue, she grabbed the purple from Jeanette. She did the same with the other colors. Soon, the entire ceiling was full of color.

"That was amazing, Bella!" said Theodor.

Bella blushed. Oh yeah. Bella, even though she is only six, has a crush on Theodor, while Rosy (although she doesn't like to admit it) has a crush on Simon.

So after that, we started to hang up a banner that said 'Welcome'. By now, Simon had come and was helping us. Once we hung it up, we noticed that it was slightly lopsided.

"How will we fix that?" asked Alvin, "We already tightened the strings holding it. And we don't want to take it down. That will just give us more work. If we try to straighten it by pulling one side down, it might tear. We have to be careful."

"Did Alvin say something intelligent?" asked Simon.

"Shut up," grumbled Alvin.

Then I had an idea. I was about to blow Alvin's mind.

"Rosy, can you give me a boost?" I asked.

At first she looked confused, but then her eyes brightened with understanding.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "What if you get hurt?"

"Come on. You know I am the most athletic of the three of us! Please?"

Rosy thought about it, and then said, "Fine, but please try not to get hurt."

Rosy stood a little in front of the banner and cupped her hands near her waist. I backed up. I stretched a little, trying to loosen up. Then, I started to jog towards Rosy, gradually picking up speed.

"Star, what are you doing?" asked Theodor.

"You are not doing what I think you are doing," said a worried looking Jeanette.

"I can't watch," said Eleanor, covering her eyes.

"What is she- STAR, DON'T-" Alvin yelled.

Before he could even finish his sentence, I ran up to Rosy and put my foot in her hands as she vaulted me upward. I reached up, grabbing the banner long enough to straighten it and letting go before I could rip it. As I fell, I started to flip in the air, somersaulting as I hit the ground. I rolled onto my feet, smiling as I saw Alvin's mouth open. Jeanette and Simon had stood a little away from where I stood now. I think that they had tried to catch me. Eleanor was slowly taking her hands away from her eyes. Theodor looked like he still had no idea what was going on.

"Is there anything you _can't _do?" asked Alvin.

"Yes. I can't sew, accessorize, paint, fly, and a bunch of other stuff," I replied.

Alvin laughed.

"Ok, now that the banner is fixed, let's bring out the food," said Simon, "Alvin, can you get the disco ball?"

"Sure, bro!" said Alvin, running to his room.

We brought out all the food and set it out on a table that Dave had helped us put out. Alvin soon came back with the disco ball that we hung up. We got out a radio and started playing music. By now, it was dusk.

"Everyone," announced Eleanor, "It is time to PARTY!"

**Next will be Rosy. before I do the next chapter, I will be doing a little game of truth or dare with everyone but Brittany, for she wont be attending the party. any truths of dares that you suggest will be in the game unless they are too inappropriate. I don't mean kissing. There will also be singing, so I would love it if you suggest any songs!**

**u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	11. Our Story (You're so Sexy)

**HI! I just want to thank H.F. MunkMadness for reviewing my story again and suggesting a dare and song. thank you so much! when we get to the dare, I will say which one you suggested. I also want to give you credit for suggesting the song 'Firework'. it is in this chapter. thank you so much!**

**I also want to thank JMS135 for reviewing. I am so glad you like my fanfic! your reviews mean the world to me!**

**so this was a fun chapter to write. I think it is my longest one yet. I tried to make it funny. I hope you like it!**

Rosy's POV

I don't remember a time when I had more fun.

As soon as Eleanor said the magic words, Alvin turned off the lights and pressed a button that turned on the disco ball. Simon and Jeanette turned on the music. I immediately recognized the song _Firework _by Katy Perry. Star started to sing to the music.

**Star: **_Do you ever feel  
Like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_

_Do you ever feel  
Feel so paper-thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in_

_Do you ever feel  
Already buried deep  
Six feet under  
Screams but no one seems to hear a thing_

_Do you know that there's  
Still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you  
You just gotta_

**Bella:**_Ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

**Star:**_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky_

**All: **_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe_

**Star: **_You don't have to feel  
Like a waste of space  
You're original  
Cannot be replaced_

_If you only knew  
What the future holds  
After a hurricane  
Comes a rainbow_

_Maybe the reason why  
All the doors are closed  
So you could open one  
That leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt  
Your heart will glow  
And when it's time you know  
You just gotta_

**Bella: **_Ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July_

**Star: **_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky_

**All: **_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe_

**Rosy: **_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

**Star: **_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on show them what you're worth  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky_

**All: **_Baby, you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make them go, "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave them all in awe_

**All: **_Boom, boom, boom  
_**Rosy: **_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
_**All: **_Boom, boom, boom  
_**Star: **_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

When we were done, everyone else applauded. Star bowed, making us all laugh. After that, we all got plates and dug in to Theodor and Bella's amazing cooking.

"This is incredible!" announced Eleanor.

"Bella," started Theodor, "Where did you learn how to cook like this?"

"Oh, it's nothing," said Bella, "I was just born with highly developed senses. It helps a lot."

"You are so lucky!" said Simon.

"Not really. Whenever I hear a vacuum cleaner, I think it is an earthquake."

We all laughed.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

Alvin got a gleam in his eye that I only ever see on Star when she is about to do something dangerous.

"How about we play truth or dare?" he said.

"How do you play?" asked Star.

"You have never heard of truth or dare?" asked Simon.

"Of course they never heard of it, Simon!" said Eleanor, "So the rules are, someone will pick another person and ask them 'Truth or dare?', and the person he or she picked will choose either. If he or she picks truth, he or she will have to answer one question truthfully. It can be any question. If they pick dare, then they have to do something, which can be anything. There are no boundaries, except for anything inappropriate. If they chicken out, then they have to close their eyes and the person who picked them will get to do whatever they want with them."

"Ok, sounds fun!" said Star.

"In that case, I will go first," said Alvin, "Star, truth or dare?"

"Well, I have always been more of a daredevil, so dare."

"I dare you to change into a sleeveless tank top and very short shorts, which you will have to wear for the rest of the game."

"What's the fun in that?" asked Star.

She ran to her room and came back with a beautiful sleeveless pink tank top and shorts that were so short that it pretty much only covered her butt. Alvin was staring at her like she was a table full of chocolate.

"Ok, my turn!" she said, completely unaware or Alvin staring at her, "Simon, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Simon, making us all groan.

"Scardy cat," mumbled Star, "Ok, have you ever kissed a girl? And if yes, who?"

Simon paled. After a few seconds, he said, "No."

"I now have a lot of great dares for him," said Alvin.

"Shut up Alvin!" Said Simon, making us all laugh.

"Rosy," he said, making us all stop laughing, "Truth or dare?"

"I have never been that much of a daredevil, but dare," I replied.

"I dare you to say 'You're so sexy' every time after you say a sentence until your next turn."

"What's the fun in that?" I asked. Everyone looked at me expectantly. I was confused for a moment but then mumbled, "You're so sexy." making everyone laugh.

"Ok , my turn. You're so sexy." I said, "Jeanette, truth or dare? You're so sexy."

"Truth," she said.

"What is your most humiliating moment you remember? You're so sexy."

"Gee, I don't remember any," she said. It will take more than that to fool us.

"Remember, if you chicken out, then Rosy can do whatever she wants with you." said Star.

"Fine. I remember once that I was so preoccupied because there was a huge math final later that day. While I was in the lunch line, I was trying to study. So I accidently fell in the scrambled eggs."

We all burst out laughing. Jeanette blushed a little, but then joined us.

"Ok, Theodor. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," replied Theodor.

"What is your most epic fail in cooking?"

"That is actually a very funny story. I was trying to make cake for Dave's birthday."

"Oh, I remember this!" exclaimed Eleanor, "Tell it for Star, Rosy, and Bella!"

"Sure! So anyway, I ran out of sugar, so I tried to use honey. Then I realized that we were all out of chocolate, so I used chocolate milk mix. Then I couldn't find any eggs, so I used left over scrambled eggs. Then I ran out of milk, so I used fruit punch. So I baked it in the oven and gave it to Dave."

"The expression on his face when he bit into that cake was hilarious!" said Alvin.

"Well, you did try," said Eleanor.

"Ok, my turn! Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she said.

"I dare you to go against me in Eleanor in a contest to see who can stuff the most marshmallows in their mouth!"**This was the dare that H. suggested.**

"Sounds like fun!" she said, "I accept!"

Star ran to get the marshmallows. We set out a bowl of marshmallows for Eleanor, Theodor, and Bella. When we were ready, Jeanette said, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

They started stuffing marshmallows. It was so funny. Eleanor looked like she was about to puke, Theodor was stuffing marshmallows, not realizing that every time he out a marshmallow in his mouth, one would come out and plop back into his bowl, and Bella looked like she was having no trouble at all.

"Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen."

Wait, sixteen? Her words didn't even seem muffled.

"Bella, are you swallowing your marshmallows?" asked Star.

"Yes," she said.

We all stared at her.

"Bella, you are not supposed to swallow them," said Star.

"Oh! That makes a lot more sense."

So once everyone was following the same rules, Theodor got first, Eleanor second, and Bella third. They all shook hands and returned back to their seats.

"Eleanor, truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever worn anything but green? And if so, what color and where were you wearing it?"

"Wow, that's a hard one," said Eleanor, "I don't think there was ever a time!"

"Just as I thought!" Bella replied, making us all laugh.

"Alvin, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he immediately replied, "Bring it on!"

"I dare you to kiss your crush, who I know is in this room!"

Alvin immediately turned pale. He looked around the room, and I think I saw his eyes linger on Star. He got us, and as fast as lightning, ran up to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. We all catcalled him and cheered. He, along with Star, were as red as tomatoes.

"Ok, my turn! Rosy, truth or dare?"

"I did dare last time, so truth. You're so sexy."

"What is your story?"

"What do you mean? You're so sexy."

"I mean, how did you become homeless?"

I had hoped that it wouldn't come to this. I trusted these people, but I would have liked that secret kept.

"You have no right to-" Star started, suddenly angry at him.

"No, he has every right," I said, "It is about time you guys knew. Do you agree?"

Bella nodded her head, soon followed by Star.

"Well, it is a long story. Can I please stop saying 'You're so sexy' after every sentence?"

They all nodded, and I started my tale.

Flashback

_There was nothing that night that would suggest anything bad would happen. I was singing with Star to my parents. Bella was still too young to sing. _

**Star: **I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

**Both: **When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

**Rosy: **I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

**Both: **When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh  
Oh you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

**Star: **When I'm gone, When I'm gone  
**Rosy: **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
**Star: **You're gonna miss me by my walk, You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
**Rosy: **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

_My parents applauded. I don't remember much about them. I don't know who my dad is, but my mom was a dog a little bigger than a chipmunk with ears like mine. She has my eyes, which are behind a pair of purple glasses. _

_The thing about me and my sisters is that we are not technically sisters. We are cousins. We are just so close that we consider ourselves sisters. Star's mom, Aunt Sophie, was not a dog. She was a cat with brown strips. Yes, Star is half cat. That is partially why she is the most athletic of the three of us. But she has Star's eyes, which are brown with a hint of red in them. Bella's mom, Aunt Rosella, is just like her except bigger. They all had big smiles on their faces. Star and I bowed. I could hear baby Bella laughing, clapping her hands. The night couldn't have been more perfect._

_Nights like this one are always prepared specifically for something bad to happen._

_When I heard the first gunshot, I thought they were fireworks. I tried to run out to see them, but my mom held me back. I heard Star crying, for she had tried to come out to see the fireworks to and was being held back. That was when I knew what was going on. We were being attacked._

_I remember the man with the mask break down the door. I the next thing I knew, Aunt Sophie had jumped and hit the man in the face. I saw Aunt Rosella lash out a ribbon like Bella, which tied around the man's arm. She pulled the ribbon in a fashion so the man was punching himself in the face. Then she started swinging, tying up the man. Then about six more came in. I saw a flash of light. _

_I saw remember Aunt Sophie telling Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Sam (not our parents) to take us away from them. I saw Aunt Isabelle take baby Bella in her arms and take Star by the hand I just ran with them, following Isabelle and Sam. We ran into the woods that were behind our house. We ran for about another mile. Then I remember Aunt Isabelle giving Bella to me and telling us to run until we hit a town. She gave us three tickets to go to New York. _

_I didn't think. I didn't bother to think. I just ran as fast as I could. I did exactly as she had told me. Only when I got to New York did I start to worry. What were we supposed to do? Ever since then, the memory of that night has haunted me. We rarely sing. I never knew what that flash of light was. I will probably never know. Now I will have to forever live not knowing it my parents are dead or not._

When I was done telling the story, Bella was crying. Star also had some tears in her eyes. I then discovered that my cheeks were wet too.

"Wow, you had to live with that for five years?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes," I said, "And I will probably live with it until my dying day."

"I wish there is something we could do," said Theodor sadly.

"Wait, I have an idea!" exclaimed Alvin.

"What?" said Eleanor, suddenly excited.

"You know our concert the day after tomorrow?"

"Yes," said Simon, "But how will that help?"

"Well, the concert will be viewed all over the world. After all, we are the world famous Chipmunks. So if we could get you guys a gig-"

"Then our parents will know we are alive and where we are!" finished Star, "Alvin, that's brilliant!"

"Oh, I am just naturally talented," he smiled broadly, "Do you girls need any help choosing a song to sing?"

"No, we will figure it out," I said.

"This is so exciting!" said Eleanor.

"Yeah," agreed Theodor, "Now, who wants to eat more cake?"

**It will probably be a while until I write another chapter because I am going to camp for a few weeks. please keep reviewing and suggest some songs! u r awesome!  
catsrawesomeXD**


	12. Cause That's What Brittany Really Hates!

**I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time!**

**I have over 700 views! I am so happy! **

**I want to thank H.F. MunkMadness once again for reviewing. thanks for the dare!**

**I also want to thank Rocky Seville for reviewing. I am so glad you like my story! thanks for reviewing!**

**I just want to say that even there is no cursing done by anyone in this story, there might be some cursing in songs sung. just a warning.**

**I love you so much!**

Bella's POV

The next two days were mayhem.

Eleanor was running everywhere looking for suitable outfits for us to wear. Simon and Jeannette were trying to add our performance to the concert. Theodor was trying to help in any way he could. Alvin was giving us some tips on how to play the audiences, like bowing and winking or some other ridiculous dance move. I have no idea what Brittany was doing. All I know is that she is completely against the idea of us performing. I have tried to apologize many times, but the result is always the same: she slams the door in my face.

As for Star, Rosy, and I, we have been rehearsing. One time, Alvin walked into one of our rehearsals.

**Star: **_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we got our hot pants on and up_

_And yes of course we does  
We runnin' this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace_

**Rosy: **_Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

**All: **_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours  
We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

**Star: **_DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's makin' my brain delirious_

_I'm just talkin' true  
I'm tellin' you 'bout the stuff we do  
We're selling our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes, hard_

**Star and Rosy: **_Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexyfied  
So let's go, oh, oh, let's go_

**All: **_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, h-h-hard  
Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours  
We're tearing it apart, part, p-p-part  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb  
Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb  
We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young  
You know we're superstars, we are who we are_

**Bella: **_DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up  
DJ turn it up_

**Rosy and Bella: **_Tonight, we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-hard( _**Star: **_haaaard)  
_**Rosy and Bella: **_Just like the world is ours, ours, o-o-ours(_**Star: **_oooours)  
_**Rosy and Bella: **_We're tearing it apart, part, pa-pa-part (_**Star: **_paaart)  
_**Rosy and Bella: **_You know we're superstars, _

**All: **_we are who we are_

**Rosy and Bella: **_We're dancin' like we're dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb(_**Star: **_duuumb)  
_**Rosy and Bella: **_Our bodies going numb, numb, n-n-numb (_**Star: **_nuuuuumb)  
_**Rosy and Bella: **_We'll be forever young, young, y-y-young (_**Star: **_yooooouung)  
_**Rosy and Bella: **_You know we're superstars, _

**All:**_we are who we are_

**Star: **_Ow!_

Alvin applauded. We all bowed like he had taught us.

"I am so proud!" he said.

"How do we sound?" asked Star.

"Amazing," he responded without hesitation, "Is that what you are singing in the concert?"

"Nope," I responded, "That was just our warm-up!"

For a second, Alvin looked shocked. Then he asked, "Can I see what you _are _going to perform?"

"Nope!" Star teased, "You will have to wait until we perform!"

After Alvin pleaded a little more without success, he left, grumbling.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us up on stage!" exclaimed Star.

"Looks like someone is excited," said Rosy, "Now, from the top."

After we rehearsed our song, it was time for dinner. I, running faster than anyone else (including Rose) leaped onto the counter where Dave was making waffles, a chipmunk favorite.

I helped Dave, every once in a while adding a special ingredient. Dave smiled at me every once in a while, me always returning it. He is such a devoted father.

I have always wondered what that was like.

Once the waffles were ready, Dave called for dinner. When everyone was here, we all dug in. I savored each bite, smiled with gratitude whenever someone commented on my cooking, and talked and laughed with everyone else.

That is, almost everyone else.

Brittany wasn't talking at all, which was odd. She usually did everything in her power to be the center of attention. I did notice that every once in a while, she would glare in Star's direction.

Uh oh. This could get ugly.

After the meal, Dave said, "Help me clear the table."

Everyone groaned.

"But I don't _want _to!" whined Alvin.

"Alvin," said Dave, his tone dangerous, "Do as you are told or I will-"

"Wait!" interrupted Star, "I have an idea!"

She stopped when she saw everyone staring at her. She blushed.

"Sorry Mr. Dave for interrupting you." She said quietly.

Dave's features softened a little.

"It's alright, Star," he said, "You are much more polite than _some _people I could mention.

_Cough _Alvin _cough._

"Anyway," Star continued, "Why don't we take this as an opportunity to practice?"

"Practice what?" asked Theodor. Man, he is cute.

What am I saying?

"Our singing, of course!"

We all stared blankly at her.

"How does clearing the table help you sing?" asked Brittany, "That is just the stupidest thing in the world."

Star looked a little hurt.

"Well, I was referring to a particular song we have recently heard."

I now understood. Last night, we had watched _The Hobbit_, and out favorite scene was when the dwarfs gathered into Bilbo's house and stole all of his food. We laughed so hard. A little after that, we got up and danced to the song that was played right afterwards. I leaped up, pressed the right song on my phone, and Rose caught on.

She threw a plate at Star so quickly that Jeanette screamed. Star managed to catch it, and then passed it to me. we then began to sing.

**Star: **_Blunt the knives _

**Rosy: **_and bend the forks!_

**Bella: **_Smash the bottles _

**Star: **_and burn the corks!_

**Rosy: **_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

**All: **_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -_

**Bella: **_Cut the cloth _

**Star: **_and tread the fat!_

**Rosy: **_Leave the bones _

**Bella: **_on the bedroom mat!_

**Star: **_Pour the milk _

**Rosy: **_on the pantry floor!_

**Bella: **_Splash the wine _

**Star: **_on every door!_

We threw the plates to each other; Rosy took them off the table and threw them one at a time to Star, who was at the sink. Star quickly washed the plates and each one to me. I then quickly dried them and tossed then into the cabinet. Everyone else in the room just stared. Not a single plate broke.

**Rosy: **_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

**Bella: **_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

**Star: **_And when you've finished,_

**Rosy:**_if any are whole,_

**Bella: **_Send them down the hall to roll!_

The dishes were done, but the song wasn't.

**All: **_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

All of the plates were clean and neatly stacked into the cabinet. Everyone just stared at us, and then Dave said, "That nearly gave me a heart attack, and believe me, it is not the first time, but that was amazing!"

"Thanks Dave!" I said, "We are just glad to help."

"I think you are ready for your performance tomorrow," said Simon.

"Is _that _the song you are singing for your performance?" asked Alvin.

Star smiled.

"Nope! You will find out tomorrow!" she cooed.

**There you go! I hope this makes up for three weeks of nothing. please keep reviewing. I love hearing from you! u r awesome!  
catsrawesome**


	13. Pop Danthology (Courage Style)

**HI! I got two more comments, one from JMS135. thank you for your support. I am so glad you like my story.**

**I also got another comment from H.F. MunkMadness. I listened to what you said about not liking the cursing and changed the lyrics to the song in this chapter slightly so there is no cursing. thanks for the advice!**

**this is a little bit of a weird chapter. instead of on POV, there are several that switch. just keep your eye out! **

**now, enough about my ranting. enjoy!**

Eleanor's POV

On the day of the concert, I was running around like a madman (or madchipmunk). I had to find outfits for the girls, outfits for _us,_ and rehearse my performance.

Several times, the girls tried to help, but they were always busy. Jeanette was busy actually getting them a gig. Simon was working on his dance moves with Alvin and Theodor. Brittany, of course, was doing nothing. She was probably practicing her wave or smile.

Sometimes, she makes me so mad.

By the time I got the outfits for both performances, Jeanette had scheduled the performance, the boys were flowing flawlessly through each dance move, and Brittany had poked her head out of her room three times to complain about the noise, it was time for dinner. The meal was filled with anxiety, because right after this meal we would go to the place where we would perform.

After a brief meal and a lightning fast clearing of the plates (cause that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!), we all piled into the car and started on our way.

When we got there, we had half an hour to get ready. We all quickly changed into our outfits. Alvin, Simon, and Theodor were all wearing black leather jackets with their color shirt underneath (Alvin red, Simon blue, and Theodor green). My sister's and I were wearing sleeveless shirts in our color with a super ruffly skirt in the same color (Brittany pink, Jeanette purple, and mine a lighter green than Theodor).

The girls looked breathtaking.

They weren't wearing anything really fancy. All they were wearing was a skirt in their colors (Star pink and red, Rosy purple and blue, and Bella multiple shades of green), black ripped leggings, and shirts with the first letter of their names on them in silver sequins. Their hair was the same. Even though our outfits were much fancier than theirs, they probably looked the best out of all of us.

"You guys look great!" said Alvin, "Probably the best out of all of us."

"Look who's talking!" said Star, "You guys are shining stars!"

We all thanked her.

"Five more minutes, and then you go up," a maintenance guy said to Alvin.

The plan was that we would go up first. Then, when the crowd thinks it's over, Alvin would announce a surprise performance, and the girls would go on and perform.

"OK!" responded Alvin, "We are all ready!"

The guy smiled at us and went back to whatever he was doing before.

"Wait, where is Brittany?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany's POV

A half hour? That's _it?_ It takes me at _least _a whole hour to do my hair, _two _hours to do my makeup, and I wasn't a big fan of the outfit Eleanor had chosen. But because I am so selfless, I am wearing it.

My hair and makeup, on the other hand, were a problem.

It took me the whole half hour to do my hair (I worked really fast), and now I had to do my makeup. I was planning to do _everything_. I want to be noticed. And when Alvin doesn't notice me, then I get mad.

I can't believe that Star girl! She stole all of Alvin's attention and put it on herself. Now Alvin has a _crush _on her! He made that very clear during the truth or dare game. I was watching the whole thing from the doorway of my bedroom. I mean, that was supposed to be _me!_ _I _was supposed to be kissed by Alvin. _I _was supposed to have all of the attention. _I _was supposed to be the pretty one, not Star!

Well, tonight I am going to change that. Tonight _I _am going to be the star, because I know how much Alvin loves me in my makeup.

Simon's POV

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I panicked, "WE GO ON IN TWO MINUTES!"

The maintenance guy came running over.

"We still haven't found her, but we are still looking," he said.

"One minute!" someone else announced.

I started frantically looking around along with everyone else.

"Oh, where is she?" said Eleanor.

"Maybe she is going to the bathroom," suggested Theodor.

"OH, FINE TIME TO USE THE BATHROOM!" yelled Alvin, who is as frustrated as I am.

Then, a man walked onto the stage. He tapped the microphone a few times, and began presenting our performance. We watch helplessly as he announce, "I present to you, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

The crowd went mayhem. They didn't know that we might have to cancel our concert. After a few minutes, the crowd started muttering to themselves. They were starting to realize what was happening. I prepared for the boos that were soon to follow.

Suddenly, three golden blurs rushed onto the stage. When they reached the center, Star screamed at the top of her lungs, "WAIT!"

Every eye was turned to her.

Star's POV

Am I brave? Not all the time. Am I pretty? Maybe. Am I stupid? Definitely.

I never knew I had stage fright until this very moment. Every eye was pointed at me.

"Uh," I awkwardly said into my face mic "H-hi."

"Hi!" said Bella, waving at everyone. A few laughs and "Oh, she is so cute!"s filled the air.

"Um, ok," I managed to get out, "I am afraid that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes aren't ready yet, and will be delayed a little longer."

A few groans.

"But," I quickly added, once again gaining the crowd's attention, "We were going to perform after them, but we decided to just perform now while they finish getting ready!"

A few people looked unhappy, but there was no going back now. Bella began her piece of the song as we all danced to the music.

**Bella: **_I'm at a payphone_

**Star: **_The sun goes down, The stars come up_

**Rosy: **_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know_

**Bella: **_Where have the times gone_

**Star: **_My universe will never be the same  
_**Rosy: **_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

**Bella: **_Pop_

**Rosy: **_Dan_

**Star: **_Thology_

**Rosy: **_Here we go_

**Star: **_All I wanna do is love your body._

**Bella: **_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

**Rosy: **_I had a-_

**Star: **_Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want it_

**Bella: **_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby (_**Star: **_Oohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)_

**Star: **_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

**Rosy: **_I find it so stupid, So why should I hide_

**Bella: **_Don't wake me up_

**Rosy: **_That I love to make love to you baby_

**Star: **_Sorry for party rocking_

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck, Some nights, I call it a draw_

**Rosy: **_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

**Bella: **_Now I'm at a payphone_

**Star: **_Yo, heck yeah, dirty bass  
Ghetto girl, you drive me _

**Star and Bella: **_Cray_

**Star: **_Heck yeah, dirty bass_

**Bella: **_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

**Rosy: **_Turn up the music cause the song just came on_

**Star: **_I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now_

**Star and Bella: **_Let's go!_

**Rosy: **_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_

**Star: **_I'm talking here and now, I'm talking here and now_

**Rosy: **_It's not about what you've done, It's about what you doing_

**Star: **_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die(_**Bella: **_ooh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

**Rosy: **_It's all about where you going, No matter where you've been_

**Star: **_That I'll only stay with you one more night (_**Bella: **_ooh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

**Bella: **_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

**Star: **_Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy  
But here's my number, So call me, maybe?_

**Bella: **_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us, blow me one last kiss_

**Star: **_Let's go!_

**Rosy: **_Hey I heard you were a wild one_

**Star: **_Ooh, ooh_

**Bella: **_'Cause that's just how we do_

**Rosy: **_Lets go!_

**Star: **_Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino_

**Bella: **_Lets go!_

**Star: **_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby_

**Star: **_I let it fall, my heart  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

**Rosy: **_You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
That was then and this is now_

**Bella: **_Girl let me love you_

**Star: **_Don't wanna break your heart  
Just wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake_

**Rosy: **_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me_

**Bella: **_Girl let me love you_

**Star: **_There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break_

**Rosy: **_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me_

**Star: **_So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

**Star: **_Tonight_

**Rosy: **_I'm wide awake_

**Star: **_We are young_

**Bella: **_I can go fast, I can go slow  
I can go places nobody else goes_

**Star: **_Tonight_

**Rosy: **_I'm wide awake_

**Star: **_We are young_

**Bella: **_I can go fast, I can go slow  
I can go places nobody else goes_

**Star: **_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

**Bella: **_(UH!)_

**Star: **_I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two swag_

**Rosy: **_Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight_

**Star: **_Starships were meant to fly_

**Rosy: **_We don't even have to try_

**Bella: **_Oppan Gangnam Style_

**Rosy: **_And it feels like I am just too close to love you_

**Bella: **_We've reached the climax_

**Rosy: **_As long as you love me_

**Star: **_Eh- Sexy Lady_

**Bella: **_Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time_

**Rosy: **_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums_

**Star: **_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

**Rosy: **_As long as you love me_

**Star: **_Eh- Sexy Lady_

**Rosy and Bella: **_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

**Bella: **_Shine bright like a diamond_

**Star: **_Oppan Gangnam Style_

**Bella: **_Shine bright like a diamond_

**Star: **_Ah!_

**Bella: **_Pound the alarm_

**Rosy: **_I've been everywhere, man, Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me, Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man, Looking for you babe  
Looking for you babe  
Searching for you babe_

**Star: **_Naneun sana-i  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i  
Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i  
Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i  
Keureon sana-i_

**Bella: **_At skyfall_

**Rosy and Bella: **_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

**All: **_Woahhh oh oh oh  
Woahhhh oh oh oh  
Woahhh oh oh oh_

**Rosy: **_This is love, this is love, this is love_

**Star: **_Oh, Miss international love_

**Rosy:**_Where you been  
Where you been all my life_

**Bella:**_Where have you been, all my life_

**Star: **_There was a time I used to look into my father's eyes_

**Rosy: **_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

**Star: **_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go  
If they do, we will get lost in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go  
Together baby we go, we go_

**Rosy: **_We'll _

**Rosy and Bella: **_run _

**Rosy: **_where lights won't chase us_

**Rosy and Bella: **_Hide _

**Rosy: **_where love can save us_

**Rosy and Bella: **_I _

**Rosy: **_will never let you go_

**Star: **_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

**Bella: **_L-U-V Madonna  
Y-O-U You wanna  
L-U-V Madonna  
Y-O-U You wanna_

**All: **_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

When we finished, posing, the crowd was silent for a while. Then they erupted into cheers. I had tears of joy in my eyes. I never knew how much it took to perform in front of thousands of people.

I suddenly had a name for our band.

I looked at my sisters. We all nodded.

"I'm Star!" I started.

"I'm Rosy!" said Rosy.

"And I'm Bella!" Bella said.

And we all finished, "And we are Courage!"

**HI again! sorry the name of the band is so cheesy. I just thought it was cute. please review and give me tips. I will always listen to advise! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	14. Apology Cake

**HI! I got another review from JMS135. it means the world to me that you like my story. I am glad you like the band name.**

**this chapter is a little short, and we resume on to theodor's POV. I know the last one was a little confusing.**

**I hope you like it!**

Theodor's POV

I have had performed at many concerts before, but none were like this.

As the girls announced the name of their band, the crowd went mayhem. The girls bowed and started walking off the stage, but the crowd wouldn't let them leave that easily. They kept chanting, "ENCORE ENCORE ENCORE!" and the girls stopped in their tracks.

"That's very sweet," started Star, "But I believe the Chipmunks and the Chipettes would be performing soon."

I had completely forgotten about my performance, and that this was _our _concert. Then I remembered why they were up there in the first place.

I was about to ask about Brittany when she finally appeared. She was wearing the outfit, but her hair was tied back in an elegant bun, very unfit for dancing. The amount of makeup she was wearing almost made her look like a clown, but I didn't tell her that.

"I am all ready!" she announced, battling her eyelashes.

We all looked at her. Then Alvin couldn't control it.

"OH, NOW YOU ARE READY?! THE GIRLS HAD TO _STALL _FOR US BECAUSE YOU SHOWED UP LATE!"

"What do you mean, 'the girls had to stall for us'?"

She looked at the stage. The look on her face was more than a glare. It was a look of pure hatred.

"How _dare _they!"

The girls were once again trying to leave the stage. More shouts and cries for them to stay filled the air. They still didn't see Brittany.

"But in a few minutes, you are going to hear the band that you actually _paid _to hear!" shouted Rose.

Bella saw us, waved, and whispered something is Star's ear.

"Well, I think that they are ready!" she announced, "May I present to you, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

The usual enthusiastic cheers that usually greeted us were replaced with cries of protest. I don't know if this was worse than booing. The girls looked terrible. I think that Bella was trying not to cry. Then Star's helpless look was replaced with a look of anger.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted into her microphone.

The whole crowd was silent.

"The Chipmunks and the Chipettes have worked very hard on their performance. They weren't ready, so we tried to stall for them. I would advise you to _please,"_ coming from Star, it sounded more like a death threat, "give them your full attention."

They left the stage, the whole crowd dumb-founded.

When we got onto the stage, there were some cheers, but not the usual. I knew that they still wanted the girls to perform. As I danced and sung, I heard some mutters about how Brittany looked like a clown. Brittany was oblivious to it all, for she was the center of attention once again. My heart wasn't in the music. I was just eager for it to end.

When we got home, the girls rushed in the house. I think they were upset and that they needed time alone. It was late, and we went straight to bed.

When I woke up, I smelled something. I sniffed the air. Cake. Red Velvet, by the smell of it. I followed the smell, and on the table in the dining room was a cake. Decorated in frosting on the cake was the words:

_We are sorry_

_You are amazing and didn't deserve what happened last night_

_You are our idols and we are your biggest fans_

_I hope this makes up a little for last night_

_We love you_

_Star, __Rosy, __and __Bella_

I smiled. It was nice to know that you were liked by at least someone, especially after a rough night. Even though they sort of stole our performance, they were amazing.

**the next point of view will be from another OC. let's see if we can guess who it is! I bet you will never guess! leave your guess in the reviews, and lets see who comes the closest! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome 3**


	15. In the Most Unlikely Place

**HI! this was a very fun chapter to write! I want to thank JMS135 for reviewing again and following! it makes my life to see that some people are enjoying my fanfictions.**

**so, I had no guesses about my new OC but oh well. hope you like it!**

Jack's POV

It was just another, boring day. The only highlight was me and Mia watching the Chipmunks and the Chipettes perform, which was in two minutes, nine seconds, eight seconds, seven seconds…

But who's counting?

"Hey, Jack!" said Mia, my best friend. She was a cat about the size of a chipmunk with snow-white fur. Her green eyes sparkled. She had won many beauty contests, so many would think that she is just the popular kid that did her nails and wore ten pounds of makeup. But Mia wasn't like that. She did like doing nails, and she was popular, but she was very sweet and didn't really mind getting dirty (unless it was right before a beauty contest).

I was also a cat, but I had brownish-orange fur with white spots. My eyes were brown, instead of green. I was a little taller that Mia, but I was still the size of a chipmunk.

"I got the popcorn," announced Mia as she sat down with a bowl of popcorn.

"Great! It should start in," I checked my watch, "forty five-no wait! Forty _three _seconds!"

Mia laughed, which was a rare thing to see. She normally is either searching or crying in her room.

Searching for her cousins whose whereabouts are unknown to her.

They have searched for five years, and still no luck. Her parents and the parents of her cousins are searching right now. I was the only who is not in the family who helped look. Soon, Mia and I became close friends.

Mia rolled her eyes.

"We are _way _too obsessed with this band."

"Speak for yourself!" I replied, and then looked at my watch.

"Twenty two seconds!" I exclaimed, making Mia laugh, and then grab the remote. She started flicking through the channels, trying to find the right one.

"Ten seconds!"

She finally found it. We watched as a man walked onto the stage and started presenting the performance.

"You have this recorded, right?" I asked her.

"Of _course_ I have it recorded! Why would I make a stupid mistake like _that?" _

We watched with excitement as the person announced, "May I present to you, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes!"

We, along with the crowd, screamed, hugging each other. We had our eyes glued to the TV. We waited for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes to run across the stage.

No one came.

A few people in the crowd muttered. Where were they? We have waited weeks for this performance! Suddenly, three small animals ran onto the stage. Finally.

The animal in the center, wearing pink, shouted, "WAIT!"

The camera zoomed in on her. We both let out a gasp.

It was _Star!_

We looked at the animals next to her. On her left, wearing purple and blue, was Rosy. Trying to hide behind Star was Bella, wearing green.

After all of these years of searching. After traveling the globe to find them. The last place we expected to find them was on the scream of a TV.

"Um," said Star into the microphone on her face, "H-hi."

She looked deadly pale, and I didn't blame her. Suddenly, Bella said, "Hi!"

The crowd all smiled at her, muttering stuff like, "Oh, she is so cute!"

"Um, ok," said Star, trying to swallow down her fear, ""I am afraid that the Chipmunks and the Chipettes aren't ready yet, and will be delayed a little longer."

The crowd groaned. If anyone else had come on the stage, we would have groaned with them. But we were silent, hanging on to every word.

"But," Star quickly added, ""We were going to perform after them, but we decided to just perform now while they finish getting ready!"

The crowd groaned more, but we were more than happy to hear them. This is where we find out if these three animals are really them. Bella started the song.

**Bella: **_I'm at a payphone_

**Star: **_The sun goes down, The stars come up_

**Rosy: **_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know_

**Bella: **_Where have the times gone_

**Star: **_My universe will never be the same_

**Rosy: **_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

**Bella: **_Pop_

**Rosy: **_Dan_

**Star: **_Thology_

The three girls were still singing, but no one was left in that room to hear them.

**OH CLIFF HANGER!**

**there are more chapters to come! next is Jeanette, so you will find out where to two cats have disappeared to soon. please suggest some more songs! I am running out of ideas! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	16. I was so Close

**Hey! another review from JMS135. thank you so much! everyone else, please review. I love hearing from you.**

**almost 1000 views! OMG HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? thank you to everyone who has seen my story! u r amazing.**

**this was another fun chapter. the POVs switch again, but only once. I hope you like it!**

Jeanette's POV

After that messy night and probably the worst performance I have ever done, the cake made all of the sad emotions go away. It was nice to see that they cared.

The girls didn't talk a lot today. They just answered questions and said small comments. I knew that they felt terrible. We tried many times to cheer them up. We told them that it was alright, that it was behind us and that it didn't matter now, but it didn't make them feel any better.

"Hey, guys!" I said to the three of them, once again trying to cheer them up, "Eleanor and I are having a slumber party. Do you guys want to come?"

They brightened a little, but they still looked sad.

"Well, ok. Thank you for inviting us," said Star.

"Ok, see you tonight!"

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

We all were in pajamas, doing nails and laughing. The girls were in a better mood now. They have seemed to have completely gotten over the concert incident, and they were back to their fun, happy selves.

"Your nails are just perfect!" I said to Rosy.

"Oh, come on! You think _these _are perfect? Yours are completely even! Is that even natural?"

"I don't know!"

We laughed. After painting Rosy's nails purple, I turned to Star.

"Ok, let me see your nails."

Star laughed.

"Well, 'nails' wouldn't really be the right word," she said.

She slightly thrust her hands forward and revealed razor sharp claws. I screamed. Star smiled a little, and then retracted the claws.

"It is because I am half cat," she explained, "I am very athletic, I have pointy ears unlike my sisters, and I have claws. It is why I look-"

She stopped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Why I look like a wild beast."

"You don't look like a wild beast! You are the gentlest person I know! You are beautiful just the way you are."

The tears still fell, but now Star was smiling.

"Thank you, Jeanette. I don't think I have ever gotten a sweeter complement."

She gave me a hug. I hugged back. I was glad I was able to reassure my friend.

"Bella!" exclaimed Eleanor, who was applying makeup on Bella, "For the last time, the eye-liner is for your _eyes!_ It isn't used to make designs on your face!"

"Then why is it in the shape of a pen?" asked Bella, "I mean, come on! You guys have the weirdest makeup. The mascara looks like something in a carwash!"

We laughed. Bella was just so cute. Suddenly, Simon walked into the room. We all stared at him.

"Is there something you want?" asked Eleanor.

"Um, yes," said Simon. He looked very uncomfortable. Was he blushing?

"Is it ok if I borrow Jeanette for a second?" he asked.

My heart pounded. Why would he want _me? _

"Sure!" said Rosy, "Go ahead."

"Thank you."

He turned to Bella. There were flowers and heart drawn on her face from the eye-liner.

"Hi!" she said.

Simon didn't respond. He looked like he was trying not to laugh.

He walked over me and took my paw into his. I blushed. I had never held Simon's hand before, and I don't know what to think about it. We walked out of the house and headed to the park.

"Why are we going to the park?" I asked him.

"I would prefer some privacy," he responded, "You can never get privacy for more than two minutes _tops _at home."

I laughed. What he just said was _so _true. We finally got to the park, and we sat on a park bench. Simon looked to me.

"Um, Jeanette," he said, blushing like crazy.

"Yes?" I am pretty sure my face is as red as his.

"I have been meaning to ask you, well, for some time already. I was wondering if you…"

He trailed off.

"If I would what?"

He looked at me, like he was trying to find the right words but was struggling. I didn't rush him. We had all night.

Mia's POV

I watched the two chipmunks in the tree. I knew who they were. I also knew that they knew where my cousins were.

I sat next to Jack in the tree. We have traveled a long way, but I was too determined to be tired. Jack, on the other hand, was doing everything he could to stay awake.

"What's the plan?" he asked me.

I smiled at him.

"It is quick and simple," I replied, "We capture the two chipmunks below us. They know where they are. We force the truth from them."

"Got it. How will we capture them?"

I smiled again, this time with mischief gleaming in my eye. It must have shown.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Jack warily.

"What I am planning," I said, "is to put all of our training to good use."

For the first time, Jack looked uncertain.

"Is that really necessary?" he asked me.

"If it will get the girls back, it is."

Jack sighed.

"If you say so."

I turn back to the two chipmunks. The boy chipmunk, Simon, seemed to be asking the girl chipmunk, Jeanette, something. I wasn't focused on what they were saying though. I just raised my arms. I felt the branches of the trees like they were my own arms.

"Jeanette, will you go-"

His words were cut off when the tree snatched both of them up.

**Aww. Poor Simon. he almost said it! I added a little bit of a cliff hanger at the end. now you have to beg me to update! I am so mean ;)**

**please keep reviewing and suggesting ideas and songs. u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	17. Kiddnapped

**Hey! I want to thank JMS135 for reviewing again. thank you so much!**

**I also want to thank H. for reviewing. I understand that you didn't get why they kidnapped them. I explained in this chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

Simon's POV

When I woke up, I was tied up. I saw Jeanette was tied up too. She looked terrified. I tried to put an arm around her, but then I remembered that I couldn't move them.

I was so _close!_

I had almost asked Jeanette out. Of course, that stupid tree had to kidnap us!

Wait, that stupid _tree_?

How did a stupid tree grab us? Well, it is stupid. Wait, what? I must be losing my mind.

"Hello, _chipmunks_," a voice said.

I turned my head (because it was the only part of my body that I could move) and gasped. Standing there, wearing jeans and a yellow shirt, was a white cat with beautiful green eyes. Next to her was another cat that was a little taller than the first. He was orange with white spots and had green eyes. The white cat looked mad, but the orange one looked a little amused.

"Um, hello," I stammered back.

"Don't 'hello' me! Now, enough games. You have what we seek," spat the white one.

"Um, what?" asked Jeanette, looking as confused as I was.

The cat raised her hand. The ropes that held Jeanette tightened, making Jeanette cringe in pain.

"Let her go!" I shouted.

The cat turned to me. At first, I thought that she would hurt me too, but instead she lowered her hand, loosening the bounds holding Jeanette.

"Jeanette, are you ok?" I asked her.

"Y-yes," she stammered, "I'm ok. You?"

"I'm fine."

I looked at the ropes holding me. Then I realized that they weren't ropes. They were vines that were apparently still attached to the tree, curling around the branches. But how had the cat managed to tighten the ropes without touching them?

"Ok, now spill," said the cat.

"What do you want?" I asked them.

"Oh, you know perfectly well what we want!"

"Um, no. We don't actually don't," I smoothly replied.

The cat glared at me.

"Well, it looks like we have a smart-mouth here," she said.

"No, I am serious! I don't know what you are talking about!"

The cat looked like she was about to snap back when the other cat placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He is telling the truth. I can tell," he said.

For a moment, the white cat's expression softened.

"I am Jack," said the orange cat, "This is my friend Mia."

"_Jack!" _said the cat named Mia, "We can't just tell them our names!"

"Why not?"

"Because remember from training? You never tell the enemy personal information!"

"I think you forgot one specific detail."

"And that is?"

"THEY ARE NOT THE ENEMY!"

Mia glared at him.

"Yes they are! They have the girls!"

"How do you know that they are hurting them, huh? Maybe they are just staying at their house!"

Mia opened her mouth to answer, and then shut it, thinking. She sighed after a few seconds.

"You're right. I guess it is just so hard to know that after five years of searching, they have who we are looking for."

"Wait, five years of searching for _what?" _I demanded.

Mia turned to me.

"My cousins. I believe that you know them. Their names are Star, Rosy, and Bella. They all are small dogs about our size with golden fur."

My jaw dropped so far that I think it touched the floor. Jeanette had a similar expression.

"You are their cousin?" asked Jeanette.

"Yes. We have searched for them for five years. Ever since the accident, we couldn't find them. We sent them somewhere where they could be safe, but then they must have wandered off."

"So wait, you were there when they were attacked?" I asked them.

"Yes. I was fighting back. I didn't know Jack back then, so he was at his house."

"How were you fighting back?" asked Jeanette.

Jack sighed.

"It's a long story. We would love to tell you, but we really want to see the girls."

"Sure!" said Jeanette, "But can you please untie us?"

"Oh! Of course," said Mia. She waved her hand, and the vines became undone.

"How did you do that?" asked Jeanette.

"Another long story," said Jack, "We will also tell you that story, but for now, we really have waited a long time to see the girls. Lead the way."

**Yay! please review and give me advice! I love hearing from you! you are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	18. ON the Cast

**Hey! Thank you H.F. MunkMadness and JMS135 for reviewing. HF, I am glad it made sense to you and JMS I am so glad you like the story!**

**Anyway, this was a little bit of a dramatic chapter. Brittany finally gets her revenge on Star. Or maybe it is just half of it. DUH DUH DUH! I hope you like it!**

Rosy's POV

Eleanor, Star, Bella, and I were still doing our nails and makeup.

"Eleanor, how long has it been since Jeanette left with Simon?" asked Star.

"About forty five minutes," said Eleanor, starting to look worried.

"Should we start to look for them?" suggested Bella.

I smiled at them.

"I think we should give them a little more time," I said to them.

"Why?" asked Bella.

"We are talking about Simon and Jeanette. Alone."

At first they looked confused, but then they all gasped, breaking into giggles.

"But Rosy," said Star, "I thought that you liked Simon."

"I thought I did too. But now I realized that he isn't really my type."

"Good. I am sorry Eleanor, but if Simon broke Rosy's heart, I would have to kill him," said Star.

Eleanor and I broke out laughing, while Bella looked horrified.

"That was sarcasm, Bella," I said to her.

"Oh!" she replied, "I knew that."

Then I heard a noise. It sounded like stomping. Soon, the noise got closer. Brittany stormed into the room with a brush in her hand.

"You," she said, pointing at Star.

Star looked up. She was now drying her nails with a small fan.

"Yes?" she asked.

"TAKE THIS!"

She threw the brush at her as hard as she could. The brush was thrown with very little accuracy, so instead of flying at Star, it whirled towards Bella. Bella screamed and covered her head. At the last minute, Star pushed Bella out of the way and took the blow. It hit her left arm with so much force that it was pushed back. The crack could be heard everywhere in the house.

"THAT IS FOR RUINING MY LIFE!" Brittany shouted before running back to her room.

Alvin, Theodor, and Dave came running in the room.

"STAR!" Alvin shouted, "What happened?"

"I think I broke my arm," said Star. She wasn't whining about the pain or cringing because of it. She wasn't even flinching or crying. She sat there calmly, trying not to move her arm.

"How did you break your arm?" asked Dave.

"Brittany threw a brush at Bella, but Star shielded the blow. It hit her arm," said Eleanor before Star could answer.

"Star," said Dave, "Is this true?"

"I am sure it was an accident," she replied.

That was a lie and Star knew it. She was trying to keep Brittany out of trouble, even when she hurt her.

"No it wasn't!" I shouted, "She did it on purpose!"

Usually I would do anything to keep people out of trouble, but hurting my sister is going over the line. Bella stood next to me, nodding her head in agreement.

"I don't want her to get in trouble!" Star protested.

"Star," said Dave, "It is not right of her to do this. Alvin, phone an ambulance."

For the first time in human (or chipmunk) history, Alvin didn't say a word. He ran into the other room and called the hospital.

"Wait, where is Simon and Jeanette?" asked Dave.

"They went out together," Bella replied, "We don't know why."

"Out of all the times they could have gone. Let's wait for the ambulance before we go get them."

"But what if they are in trouble?" asked Star, "I don't want them to get hurt because of me!"

"Star, I am sure they are fine," said Eleanor.

We sat there a few minutes. After a few painful seconds, we heard a siren. People started rushing into the house.

"What is wrong?" one of the doctors asked, "Who is hurt?"

"Her," I said, gesturing to Star.

The doctor gingerly picked Star up and ran outside. While they took x-ray pictures of Star's broken arm, we waited outside. Simon and Jeanette were still not here and Brittany was nowhere to be seen. I was mad. I wanted to find Brittany and punch her in the arm. Let her feel the pain she brought on Star.

I silently cursed myself for letting myself have these thoughts. Normally I wouldn't want to hurt a fly. What have I become?

I felt Bella holding my hand. I knew that she was scared. She had never been to the hospital, and she was probably scared of all the people running around. Not to mention that Star was hurt.

"Do you think Star is going to be ok?" she asked me, her big round eyes bearing into mine.

I tried to smile.

"Don't worry, Bella," I replied, "These are doctors. They have healed many broken arms before. They know what they are doing. Star will be fine."

"Good," said Bella, looking relieved.

After a moment, a doctor came out of the ambulance and walked over to us.

"You can visit her if you want," he told us.

We all ran to the ambulance as fast as we could. A few doctors cleared the way for us. We soon found Star in a bed with a pink cast on her arm.

"Star!" Bella shouted, running up to her.

Star smiled.

"Bella!" she said, giving her a one-armed hug.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I am great, thank you," she replied, "Fancy hug?"

I laughed, and then hugged her using our 'fancy hug'. We each patted each other's back without our stomachs touching, giving the impression that we were fancy business women. We laughed.

"Are you ok Star?" asked Alvin.

"Yes, I am fine. The doctors here are very nice. It barely hurt when they popped my arm back into place. They even let me choose what color cast I could have! I would have chosen red, but it would have looked like my arm was bleeding."

We all laughed.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Theodor, "Why don't we sign your cast?"

"Great idea!" said Star.

"I think I have a black sharpie," said Bella. Soon, she pulled out black eyeliner from her pocket.

"Um, Bella?" I said, "That's eyeliner."

"It's in the shape of a pen! We might as well use it."

Having no other markers, we used the eyeliner.

"Me first!" she exclaimed. She wrote a small message on Star's cast thanking her for 'saving her life', her name, and a picture of her and Star. Alvin went next, writing her a message telling her to get better soon and that the cast looked good on her, then signing his name. Star laughed hard when she saw the message, giving Alvin a small hug. Theodor wrote a message telling her to get better soon and that she was a good friend, then signing his name. I went last.

After thinking a little, I finally wrote the following:

**You are the best sister anyone could ask for.**

**You have a very strong heart. **

**You may have broken your arm, but your spirit remains untouched.**

**Stay the way you are, and you will go far.**

**I love you and I hope you get better.**

**Lots of Love, Rosy.**

Star looked at the message for a moment, and then started tearing up.

"I love you, too," she said to me before hugging me.

And that was when Jeanette and Simon showed up, bringing the two people we least expected to see.

**CLIFF HANGER! please review if you want the next chapter! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	19. Reunion

**Hey! sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have a lot of stories running. **

**anyway, thank you JMS135 and H. for reviewing! u r both my top reviewers! without you, this story would be very short and not nearly as interesting!**

**So anyway, this is another sweet chapter. a little corky! I hope you like it!**

Star's POV

I didn't think. That will probably get me into trouble some day.

First, I just run up on stage, not having any sort of plan. Now, when Brittany threw the brush at Bella, I only had one thing on my mind: _Save Bella_. And now I broke my arm.

I have tried to hard ever since I got here to become friends with Brittany. I always knocked on her door and asked to come in, and every time Brittany made me leave. I always listen to her, leaving the room. I have always tried to be polite, respecting her privacy. I don't know what I did wrong.

Sometimes, I lay awake on my bed, pondering how to become friends with the superstar. She has always been my idol. I remember in an interview that Brittany said how she stood up for her sisters when Ian told her that she was the star, and that he didn't need her sisters. I wanted to be just like her. Now, in reality, I have unmasked who she really is. I want to help her. I know that the chipette who stood up for her sisters was still in there. Fame changed her. I didn't want that to happen to me.

When those four animals walked in, my first emotion was relief. I was getting a little worried about Simon and Jeanette. Then there were the other two animals. As if someone pulled a trigger or something, something flashed in my memory.

_I was running, chasing a white cat. We were playing tag. I then quickly changed course, catching an orange cat with white spots off guard. He then started running after me._

I blinked, recovering from the sudden vision. But I barely had a few seconds before another vision replaced the first.

_I was twirling around in a red dress. Rosy and the white cat were standing before me. They had made the dress._

_"__Do you like it?" asked the white cat._

_"__It is beautiful, Mia," I didn't hesitate to answer, "Thank you."_

The vision changed.

_I was outside, a basketball in my hand. The orange and white cat was in front of me, his hands out._

_"__You'll never get past me!" he shouted._

_I looked around. Then I saw it. An opening. I ran into it, and before the cat could stop me, I shot a three-pointer._

_"__Nice!" the cat praised me._

_"__You are getting better Jack," I replied, "Just work on blocking."_

_"__Got it," the cat, Jack, answered._

I opened my eyes. Standing there next to Simon and Jeanette were the cats from the vision.

"Mia?" I said, "Jack?"

Mia looked at us with emotion, and then ran up to me, hugging me tightly. I hugged back, forgetting that I was in a cast. I winced.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Mia said, breaking away from the embrace.

"It's ok," I replied.

"Mia!' exclaimed Rosy.

"Rosy!" Mia said before running up to Rosy and hugging her tightly.

"Wait!" Rosy suddenly said.

Mia's eyes lit up with realization. Then, they started chanting:

**Both:** _We're…_

_Two best friends_

_And then again_

_We're_

**Rosy:**_cousins _

**Mia:** _cousins_

**Both:** _We never part_

_And from the start_

_We_

**Mia: **_Aren't_

**Rosy: **_Aren't_

**Both: **A…

_Very extra pretty cool_

_But we both know that we both rule_

_Cause…_

_We're awesome!_

As they sang, they would occasionally clap or do some sort of pose. They laughed after they finished their cheer.

"What was that?" asked Jeanette.

"Our secret handshake!" said Mia.

"But don't tell anyone!" Rosy quickly added, giggling.

"Star, long time no see," said Jack.

"It's nice to see you," I said, giving him a hug.

"Has your basketball skills improved at all?" I asked him with a sly smile.

"Hey!" he protested, "I don't think you could be any better!"

"We lived in the streets of New York for five years! Of course we are not any better!"

Mia and Jack looked like me like I was insane.

"I am not kidding. It is true."

"But then how did you get to California?" asked Mia.

"_That _is a very long story," said Rosy.

We told them everything. Mia and Jack listened the whole time, Jack occasionally asking a question, Mia not talking at all.

"Why didn't you use _them?"_ asked Jack.

Mia slapped him in the face.

"OW! What was that for?"

"They had their memories taken, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Wait, memories taken?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Bella.

Mia smiled.

**Now you know that the next chapter is going to be good. they are finally going to be reunited with their parents! after that, things are going to start getting really good. please R&R. u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	20. We Will Keep Holding On

**Hi everyone! **

**I am so sorry to say this, but this is going to be the last chapter.**

**NOOOOOOO!**

**Thank you all who have stuck with me and encouraged me to keep going. Thanks especially H.F. MunkMadness and JMS135 for reviewing the most. you are both amazing.**

**So, without further ado, our last chapter in Courage: a Tale of Three Sisters. **

Rosy's POV

Let my parents tell me.

I lost all other train of thought. I was only thinking of something that I had dared not hope.

My mom is alive.

All I had of my mom were memories, and while most of them were good, they would always lead up to the memory that left me in tears. The thought that I was going to see her again was overwhelming. I then thought of myself.

Would they approve of us living in the streets and managing to survive, or would they scold us for not being able to do better? What if I am not good enough for them? What if they don't want me anymore?

"Where are they?" I asked them, anxious.

"They should be here in a few seconds," replied Mia.

"A few seconds?" questioned Simon, "But that's impo-"

I suddenly hear a whooshing sound come from outside. Then three 'thuds' were heard right outside the ambulance. I heard the sound of running, and then before I could do anything three animals ran into the ambulance.

They were all wearing black jumpsuits. Two of them were dogs and had golden fur. One of them was a little plump and wearing pigtails tied up in green ponytail-holders, green eyes, and smelled like cinnamon for some weird reason.

The one without golden fur was a cat. She was light brown with dark brown stripes and brown eyes that looked like they had a flame in them. She wasn't as plump as the first dog, but she wasn't super thin.

But I was focused on the other dog. She had golden fur like the first dog. She was a little thinner than the cat and had blue eyes that, unlike when we were attacked, weren't blocked by glasses. In the lighting, they looked violet.

Mom.

We locked eyes for a moment before my mom ran over to me faster than a cheetah and hugged me tightly. I clung to her, not wanting to let her go for fear of losing her again. We both sobbed.

"Oh, my Rosy," she said. She kissed my cheek and cupped my head in her paws.

"You are so big and beautiful!" she gushed, "I just wish I was there to witness it."

"Don't worry," I said, "I am here now."

"I am so, so sorry. I should have been there for you. I shouldn't have needed to send you away to make sure you were safe! The memory of that night must have haunted you like nobody's business."

"It's alright," I said, smiling, "We can make new memories."

I hugged her tightly.

Bella's POV

My mom was here. She was really here.

After Aunt Emily (Rosy's mom) ran up to Rosy, I let them have their moment. When I couldn't take it anymore, I ran up to my mom.

"Mom!" I said as I ran up to her.

My mom lit up and held out her arms. I ran into them and got buried in a warm hug.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I missed you!" she said before kissing me three times: one on each cheek and one on my nose. I laughed, hugging her tighter.

"You still smell like cinnamon!" I said to her, making her laugh.

"Well, I do spend a lot of time in the kitchen," she replied, "and I spent a lot of time there this afternoon. I wanted to make you something special, but I didn't know what to make. So I-"

"Just whipped up everything you had?" I finished.

"Right."

"I can't wait!"

"Me neither. Oh! I nearly forgot!"

She reached into a pocket in her jumpsuit and pulled out…

"A teddy bear!" I exclaimed, taking the giant bear from her. It was green and smelled like green apples.

"It smells good," I said, burying my noise into it.

"I know. It is supposed to do that. Do you like it?"

"I love it, but not at much as I love you!"

My mom's eyes were filled with joy as I was wrapped in another hug.

Star's POV

I wasn't able to move. If I was able to, I would have been there first.

I smiled at Rosy and Bella embraced their parents. They looked so happy, and when they were happy, I was happy. I looked at my mom. She looked like me, but didn't look as wild as I was. Her warm smile made every single feature look gentle, not like a beast. She waited for my Aunt Emily and Aunt Rosella to have some time with their daughters before turning to me.

I saw shock, concern, and even a hint of anger flash in her eyes, which were just like mine. She slowly walked over to me. She just looked at me, and I stared right back at those flaming eyes. Then, slowly and gently so I didn't get hurt, she hugged me. I ignored my cast and hugged her using both arms. I would have cried out in pain if I wasn't already crying.

"My little Star," she said, "I am so sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?"

"Mom," I said, "It isn't your fault. And we made it in the end. We are all together."

"But if it wasn't for Mia and Jack, it would have been maybe a few more years at _least _to find you!"

"It doesn't matter how you found me. All that matters is that you _did _find me."

"You're right," said my mom, wiping away a tear, "but if we hadn't taken you memories…"

"What do you mean, you took my memories?" I asked.

"Star, I think it is time that you and your cousins are enlightened."

She slowly touched my forehead, while at the same time Aunt Emily touched Rosy and Aunt Rosella touched Bella. When the paw touched my head, everything faded.

_I saw the night we were attacked again as if it was being played from a camera. I saw us like I was a different person. This time, everything was clearer. I could hear us sing 'The Cup Song' better than I remember. The gunshots all threatened to break my eardrums. The man with the mask came in. Aunt Isabelle and Uncle Sam grabbed us and ran out. I saw the other men coming in. Before we were taken out of the house, I saw the flashing light. I now knew what caused it._

_There was a glowing orb that was being held by my mom. The light managed to blind the men. Aunt Rosella threw the end of the ribbon that she was holding at the man. As the other side of the ribbon came in contact with the man's side, the ribbon changed. It became a live snake, and the man screamed in terror._

_Aunt Emily thrust out her hand. A geyser of water shot out of her arms like they were a cannon, drenching the man and even knocking a few off their feet. A few managed to recover, but a few stayed to the ground, unconscious._

_All of the men ran towards them. The three woman linked arms and closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were glowing: My mom's were glowing bright red like lasers. Aunt Emily's were glowing bright blue. Aunt Rosella's were glowing bright green._

_The men stopped in their tracks, hypnotized. Their eyes suddenly clouded black, even the white parts. Then their eyes rolled back and they fell unconscious._

_The scene switched back to us. We suddenly stopped. I knew that this was the part when Bella was given to me and we were told to go to New York. But instead, I was surprised to see a dialogue that I didn't remember before._

_"__Aunt Isabelle," Rosy said, "What is going on? Who is attacking us?"_

_"__Whoever it is, I won't let them get away with this!" other me said, "Let me go back! I want to fight!"_

_"__No," said Aunt Isabelle, "It is you they want. You are younger than us. You have to hide. Take these."_

_She handed us three plane tickets._

_"__Go to New York. But before you go, I need to do something."_

_She placed a paw on baby Bella's forehead, which glowed white for a moment before fading. Bella fell asleep._

_"__I need to take you memories."_

_"__No!" Rosy protested, "I won't remember you! I won't know who I am!"_

_"__You will know both of those things," she said, "but you won't remember your powers, so if they get you, you won't know what they are talking about and they won't hurt you."_

_"__O-ok," other me stammered, stepping forward, "I'm r-ready."_

_Isabelle put a hand on my forehead and my eyes drooped. I fell into some sort of coma. _

_"__Your turn," said Aunt Isabelle to Rosy._

_Rosy hesitated, but eventually let Isabelle put her paw on her forehead. She fell into the same coma. After a few seconds, Isabelle snapped her fingers. We both woke up with a start. She gave Bella to Rosy._

_"__Go," she said, "Good luck."_

_She and Uncle Sam ran back into the direction they came in. Rosy led me to the airport. We landed to New York and started our new life there._

As I was brought back to the present world, I just stared dumbfounded at my mom.

"You took our memories?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said guiltily, "It was necessary. And it worked, right?"

"Um, I think so."

"Did you constantly have short-term memory loss?" asked Aunt Emily.

"Well, no. I don't think so."

"Wait, in the story you said that you came to New York on a plane," said Eleanor, "but when we came here, you said it was your first time on a plane."

I was about to reply, but then I stopped, confused. She was right.

"So, do you m-mean to say th-that we can…"

"Yes."

She lightly tapped my cast. It broke apart like it was an egg. I yelped, but then realized that there was no pain. My mom had healed my arm.

"So that was how you got us," said Jeanette to Mia, "You grabbed us with the tree."

"Yes," Mia replied.

"Wait, you did what?" said Aunt Emily.

Mia looked sheepish.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" said Aunt Emily, "Think before you cast!"

"Sorry," mumbled Mia.

"It's alright, but don't forget again."

"But how is that possible?" asked Simon.

"It is a long story," said my mom.

"Stories shmories," said Alvin, "How many do we have to hear?"

"Um, I have a question," said Theodor.

"Yes?" said Aunt Rosella.

"If magic is real, is there such thing as fairies or trolls?"

"Yes. I have actually met a few, and they are really nice. The fairies, not the trolls."

"Well, if you found your parents, it looked like Alvin's idea worked," said Eleanor.

"Wow," said Simon, "I never thought I would see the day."

"Well, you did," said Alvin smirking, "Wait, hey!"

"And since you met your parents again, that means that you will be going back home with them," said Theodor.

The room was silent. Finally, Bella broke the silence.

"It isn't goodbye forever. We will see you again sometime, right?" she asked.

"Of course! You are always welcome!" said Eleanor.

"Well then, I guess it is goodbye," I said.

I hugged Alvin, startling him. I then gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I then gave Simon and Jeanette a hug. As I hugged Simon, I whispered in his ear, 'Go get her, tiger', making him blush. I hugged Theodor and then Eleanor.

"Thank you for everything," I said to her, "Without you, we would have never met you."

"Thank you. Please keep singing."

"We will," I smiled at her.

My sisters hugged everyone and then went to stand beside me.

"Come on girls," said my mom.

We followed out parents out of the ambulance. As they walked out, I saw Simon pull Jeanette over. I heard him say something inaudible, but I instantly knew its meaning when Jeanette all the sudden said 'YES!' and hugged him. I saw Rosy wink at him.

As everyone came over to see us off, I started to sing.

**Star: **_You're not alone, together we stand_  
_ I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_

Rosy sang along with me.

**Rosy: **_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end_  
_ There's no place to go you know I won't give in_

Bella joined in.

**Star and Bella: **Ah,_ Ah _

**Bella: **_No I won't give in _

**Star and Rosy: **_Ah, Ah-Ah_

We sang the chorus together.

**All Three: **_Keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through_

**Star: **_We'll make it through _

******All Three: **_Just stay strong_  
_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you_

**Star: **_I'm here for you_

**Bella: **_There's nothing you can say _

**Star and Rosy: **(Nothing_ you can say)_

**Bella: **Nothing_ you could do _

_(Nothing you could do)_

**Bella: **There's_ no other way when it comes to the truth so_

**********All Three:** Keep_ holding on_

**Rosy: **'Cause_ you know we'll make it through_

**Star: **We'll_ make it through_

Suddenly, Theodor started singing.

**Theodor: **So_ far away, I wish you were here_  
_ Before it's too late this could all disappear_

Catching his drift, Eleanor sang with him.

**Eleanor: **_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end_  
_ With you by my side I will fight and defend_

The rest joined in.

**Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette; **_(Ah, Ah)_

**Theodor and Eleanor: **_I'll fight and defend _

**Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette: **(Ah,_ Ah-Ah) _

**Jeanette: **_Yeah, Yeah_

**All Five: **_Keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through_

**Alvin: **_We'll make it through_

**All Five: **_Just stay strong_  
_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you_

**Simon: **_I'm here for you_

**Jeanette and Eleanor: **_There's nothing you can say _

**Alvin, Simon, and Theodor: **(_Nothing you can say)_

**Jeanette and Eleanor: **_Nothing you could do _

**Alvin, Simon, and Theodor****: **_(Nothing you could do)_

**Jeanette and Eleanor: **_There's no other way when it _

**All Five: **_comes to the truth so __Keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through_

**Eleanor: **_We'll make it through_

**Courage: **_Hear me when I say when I say "I believe"_

**Chipmunks and Chipettes: **Nothing's_ gonna change nothing's gonna change destiny_

**Alvin and Star: **_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

I was shocked to hear another voice. I think I was imagining it, but I think it might have been Brittany.

**Brittany: **Yea-Eh,_ Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh, Yea-Eh-Ah-Ah _

**Courage: **(_Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah)_

**Chipettes: **La-Da-Da-Da,_ La-Da-Da-Da, La-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-Da_

**Everyone: **Keep_ holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through_

**Star: **_We'll make it through (_**Brittany:** _Make it through!)_

**Everyone: **_Just stay strong_  
_ 'Cause you know I'm here for you_

**Rosy: **_I'm here for you_ _(_**Jeanette: **_here for you!)_

**Bella and Eleanor: **_There's nothing you can say _

**Everyone Else: **_(Nothing you can say)_

**Bella and Eleanor: **_Nothing you could do _

**Everyone Else: **(_Nothing you could do)_

**Rosy and Simon: **_There's no other way _

**Bella and Theodor: **_when it comes to the truth _

**Eleanor: **_so_

**Everyone: **_Keep holding on_  
_ 'Cause you know we'll make it through_

**Bella: **_We'll make it through_

**Chipmunks and Chipettes: **_(Ah-Ah_,_ Ah-Ah) _

**Courage: **_Keep holding on_

**Chipmunks and Chipettes: **_(Ah-Ah, Ah-Ah) _

**Courage: **Keep_ holding on_

**Theodor, Eleanor, and Bella: **_There's nothing you can say _

**Everyone Else:**_(Nothing you can say)_

**Theodor, Eleanor, and Bella: **Nothing_ you could do _

_(Nothing you could do)_

**Simon, Jeanette, and Rosy: **There's_ no other way when it comes to the truth _

**Rosy: **_so_

**Everyone: **_Keep holding on _

(**Alvin, Brittany, and Star: **_Keep holding on)_

**Star: **_'Cause you know we'll make it through_

**Star and Brittany: **_We'll make it through-Oh-Oh_

As the last note rang out, my mom waved her arms. The area in front of us started to glow. Our parents, Mia, and Jack ran through it and disappeared. Bella and Rosy cast one more look at their new friends before following. I looked at everyone and waved. Then I saw, just behind them a little bit, was Brittany, confirming that she was singing along with us. It was just a small one, but she smiled. Not one like she was smirking, like she was glad I was going, but it was a sign of acceptance. That maybe, someday, we could be friends. I returned the smile, and then entered the portal, where my old (and new) life began.

*The End*

**And that is the end of our story! I hoped you liked it!**

**So thanks again for everyone who had kept on reading and reviewing. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Oh, and I will not be writing a sequel to this story called 'Courage: The Power Within'. Just thought you would want to know.**

**U R AWESOME!**

**catsrawesome**


End file.
